


A is A: Dailies

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [35]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Conspiracy, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: Team Korra follows Overwatch to Hollywood! On the eve of a major premier, the world's foremost heroes are tasked with protecting a VIP. As Overwatch realigns to keep itself alive, Bolin has to learn to live with his actions and where they nearly took him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Dailies**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Amélie Lacroix sat bored at the bar of the dusty saloon.  The men inside stared  hungrily  at her, ignoring her dispassionate expression and the fact that she  was armed . “The question is simple, can you do it?”

The white-haired woman throwing darts at the board laughed. “The question isn’t can we do it,” she said, her drawl commanding the room. “The question is, can you pay for it? This ain’t gonna be a simple job, we’ll need to hire on extra muscle to make it happen.”

“We can wire you half of your proposed amount now, half after completion of the task we expect you to carry out.” Taking out a photo, Amélie held it to where the woman could see. “Can it  be done ?”

The woman’s eyes widened. “He’s the one you want dead? Lady, if that’s what you’re asking then we’ll want at least forty million.”

Without missing a beat, Amélie took out her phone and brought up a transfer app, turning it to the woman. “Ready to wire into this account at your acceptance, or deleted on your refusal.”

Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth Caledonia “Calamity” Ashe grinned. “I suppose we can make this happen.”

* * *

Winston stared out at the Med with Echo. “It’s amazing, bringing everyone back like this. It feels like we’re Overwatch again.”

Echo giggled. “For a given value of family.”

“Well I’d rather take Overwatch to sitting around all day by myself. Athena is good company of course, but sometimes it’s nice to speak with someone who isn’t a screen and a server.”  Listening to the distant sound of the waves and the smell of the sea, Winston turned toward the stairs and started down  . “I’m amazed at how  quickly  you made your way here. Did you have much trouble?”

“No more than before,” Echo said, floating down beside Winston. “ Honestly , the hardest part was getting on a plane. I was half-tempted to send myself as luggage.”

Winston smiled as he came back into the main lab. He looked down over the fellow Overwatch agents below and smiled.  It was almost like back in the old days, seeing friends talk between each other as they looked over their equipment and worked on their own projects.

“You still haven’t found any money have you?”

Echo’s words took the wind right out of Winston’s sails as he went to the stairs. “No, I haven’t. Brazil gave us good press but we need to find a steadier source of income. Even pooling all the resources we have will only buy us a few months.”

“Not a comforting fact,” Echo said, floating on with Winston to his main console. “What about the other concern?”

Winston shook his head. “No sign of her. After Mondatta’s death and the attempt on Mr. Santos we’re tried to find any trace. We still haven’t had any success.”

Echo glimpsed at the  monitor  on Winston’s desk, showing the facial recognition software run through trying to find any trace of their old friend  . “Can she  be saved ?” Winston didn’t answer.

Athena’s logo appeared in the center of the screen. “_Good news Winston. I’m receiving a call from the head of Goldshire Pictures._”

The gorilla and the Omnic shared a looked before turning their attention to the screen. “Put him through Athena.”

The logo became a video window, a middle-aged man in a suit sitting in a corner office looking out on the Hollywood sign stared back at them He was exactly what you'd expect from a studio head. Brown hair peppered with gray, naturally tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. “_Is this Overwatch?_”

Winston nodded. “Yes it is sir. I’m Prof. Winston.”

“_Jack Goldshire.  You know I didn’t believe it when I heard Overwatch was back, but that business you all did in Brazil caught my attention ._”

Winston grinned. “Thank you sir, we’re glad to know we’re appreciated.”

“_Well I wouldn’t say appreciated, but I know a good thing when I see it. So right now, I need the best damn security I can buy._”

Winston and Echo blinked. “S-Security sir?”

“_What you did for that kid, Lúcio? That’s what I need right now. I’ve got a problem that I can’t trust to the LAPD. I need professionals, and you’re it._”

Echo took over the conversation. “Of course sir,  however  Overwatch can assist.”

Goldshire smiled, looking every inch the stereotypical Hollywood success. “_Perfect. I want the same team as in Brazil, the exact same team. Tell them to be at Goldshire Studios in two days._”

Echo  politely  shook her head. “We’ll need at least a week sir, several of them are currently indisposed.”

Goldshire thought for a minute. “_Alright, a week. But they’d better be on time. I'll have my people send you what we need to have happen, but we expect results._”

“Of course sir, have a good day.” As the connection cut, Echo turned to a confused Winston. “Well you said we needed money.”

Winston nodded. “Yes, yes I did but…Private security?”

“Whatever can rebuild Overwatch’s reputation and keep us afloat after all.” Smiling, Echo put a hand on Winston’s shoulder. “It will work Winston, this helps us figure out how.” Winston nodded, but even an Omnic could tell that he didn’t like what he’d heard.

* * *

Tracer blinked from the kitchen into the living room. “So, what’s the movie tonight?”

Emily smiled as her girlfriend settled onto the couch next to her. “I was gonna let you pick actually.”

Tracer grinned, setting the popcorn down on the table in front of them and taking the remote. “Oooh, how about a horror movie? The stream has a great marathon of Scandinavian horror.”

Emily grinned. “Sounds perfect, American movies are so gory they’re hard to watch.”

“Better never let O’Neill hear you say that,” Tracer said with a laugh. “He’d say we’re being wimps and can’t appreciate good movies.”

Emily smiled as she leaned into Tracer. “Well since when are you ever interested in actually watching the movie when it’s the two of us?”

Before Tracer could fire back, the phone rang. Groaning, Tracer blinked away.  Emily  quickly  sat back up; living with someone who could jump from place to place in a split-second required perfect reflexes . “Who is it?”

Tracer checked the caller ID as she grabbed her phone from the side table. “Winston.” Answering, Tracer smiled as she spoke. “Winston, everything alright?  Really ! No way, that’s amazing! Cor, I can’t wait! Right, I’ll be there in three days! See ya then luv!” Hanging up the phone Tracer blinked back to the couch and took off her accelerator. “We’ve got another mission, and this time we’re getting paid for it!”

Emily grinned. “About time. Your pension from the RAF can only get you out of so much trouble.”

Tracer rolled her eyes as she tapped in the movie stream. As the movie started about Norwegians and trolls, she let Emily settle into her side. “We’ve got three days until I need to go to Gibraltar then. Need to take care of anything?”

Emily looked up with a troublemaking grin. “I can think of one or two things.”

* * *

Korra saw the faces change the minute she and her friends walked into the SGC. The security team kept their faces stern, focused, ready. The control room was another story. “_Welcome back MV…3…_”

Korra knew what Gen. Hammond had seen. Bolin’s head hanging so low that it looked like he was trying to snap his own neck in half. “Thank general. We’ll be up in a second.”

Mako  gently  tilted Bolin’s head back up. “Bolin, c’mon buddy, you okay?”

Bolin tried to force a smile and failed. “Fine.  Just  fine. How are you?”

“Doing better than you right now,” Mako said, walking beside his brother to the conference room. “Bolin you have to stop reading that stuff.”

Bolin groaned as they left he gate room. “I can’t! It’s  literally  telling me what I was helping with bro, I mean you read those things too!”

“Yes I did,” Mako said, keeping Bolin from bolting anywhere he didn’t want. “I also know you helped stop it before it could go any farther. Listen, we have a mission right now. Let’s figure out what’s about to happen and see how we can help. Okay?” Bolin’s half-focused nod did nothing to convince him.

The teams went into the conference room to see Pharah waiting for them with Gen. Hammond at the table. “Everyone, good to see you all.” He paused and looked Bolin over. “Are you all feeling alright son?”

Bolin’s head came up with a grin that was less “comforting” and more “creepy”. “Fine sir,  perfectly  fine. How are you?”

Gen. Hammond took a breath and moved on. “MV-6 came to us with a request for aid  specifically  for your team. Ms. Amari?”

“Overwatch has  been offered  work by a major Hollywood movie studio, Goldshire Pictures. They want to hire us after what happened in Brazil. This means bringing the whole team that was in Rio to Los Angeles.”

“Work?” Mako’s eyebrow went up. “I thought you were all operating on your own.”

Pharah gave an awkward smile. “Winston’s projections on our expenses are clear.  Without UN backing, we need to find a stable source of income to continue with our actions should Talon reveal itself again .”

“Meaning we need to take on a few side jobs,” Tracer said. Shrugging, she leaned back in her seat. “This is a good one though. We’re going to Hollywood!” None of Korra’s team had any reaction. “Where they make the movies O’Neill showed us last meeting?”

Mako tapped his brother on the arm. “Hey, hear that Bolin? We’re going to where they make the movers.”

“Oh, yeah, great.” Bolin smiled a little. It was clear he was forcing himself to.

Gen. Hammond finally spoke up. “ Officially  , the MVTF has no opinion one way or the other on this. As with the last mission in your dimension, I cannot issue an order one way or another on this. You four have every right to offer or deny your  assistance .”

Korra smirked. “Do you  really  think we would?”

Gen. Hammond chuckled. “I don’t. We’ll  facilitate  the transfer, you’ll leave tomorrow morning. Korra, Capt. Amari, would you both stay for a moment? The rest of you  are dismissed .” The teams left the room, leaving Gen. Hammond alone with the two women. “Korra, are you sure Bolin is ready for another mission? Looking at him it’s clear, the files aren’t helping his mental state.”

Korra cringed and looked away. “I’ll admit, having Bolin know what was in the Nuremberg files might have been a mistake.”

Pharah looked between the two. “Does this have to do with that trial we’ve heard about?”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “The United Republic asked for our aid leading up to Kuvira’s trial.  When we learned the full extent of what Kuvira had committed, we recommended that Ms. Korra  utilize  our files from the post-war Nuremberg trials .”

Pharah nodded. “Why is that affecting Bolin so hard?”

“Well Bolin was part of Kuvira’s inner circle.” Korra watched as the realization hit Pharah. “Yeah, when he read about what these Nazi guys were doing he didn’t take it well.”

“A is A,” Pharah said. “Did it ever go that far?”

“There were camps,” Korra said. “But Bolin helped some escapees from them. They never even started trying to kill anyone! He was even willing to fight against Kuvira when she attacked Republic City. He’s not like those people that did this, he’s  just -”

Pharah smiled and held up a hand. “He’s feeling guilt by association. I know he’s not a bad person Korra, especially after seeing him fight alongside us.” Seeing Korra smile, she turned to Gen. Hammond. “If  I believe  that Bolin is unable to carry out his duties general, he will  be returned  to the SGC.”

“Good to hear. As for the mission, are you sure that MV-3 will be enough support?”

Pharah nodded. “MV-3 are a top team sir. Their help in Brazil showed us that.”

“Very well. Whatever further support you might need we will supply.” Standing, Gen. Hammond nodded to the two women. “If you need anything, let us know.”

Leaving the room, Pharah smiled at Korra. “So, do you think Bolin will be alright?”

“He  just  needs to know that he’s not like those Nazi freaks.” Korra started walking to the elevators. “Will we know more about what to expect once we get to the watchpoint?”

“Everything we know, you’ll know.” Stretching out her arms, Pharah stepped into the elevator as the doors parted. “Right now,  I think  I’ll go to the gym and work out a while.”

Korra grinned. “Up for a sparring match? I haven’t seen how you guys usually fight hand to hand.”

Pharah smiled. “Loser has to buy lunch.”

* * *

Asami set her tray down at the window to the dish room as Tracer moved for the door of the mess.  “We’re not sure about television yet, the movers are becoming a real industry at this point and adding in something so new might destroy an entire market before it can even be born .”

Tracer shrugged. “Trust me, not every movie is worth remembering.  Plus, if Future Industries gets in on the ground floor of TV then you  basically  control media as well as industry right ?”

Asami thought as the pair walked out of the mess. “Controlling a new form of media. Is there much money in that?”

"Are you kidding? Don’t radio shows sell space advertising and sponsorship?” Asami nodded as Tracer went on.  “Imagine how much people would be willing to pay to have their products sponsoring a mover in their own home every night .” Asami’s eyes started to sparkle with yuan signs. “Yep, there’s your reasoning.”

Asami shook the idea out of her head. “I know, it’s tempting. I promised that I wouldn’t become another yuan-hoarding corporate monster though. If someone else wants to make their own kind of system for television after we get to that point that’s fine.  Personally , I don’t want to have to worry about it.”

“Suit yourself,” Tracer said. “You’ll be kicking your own butt when you realize what you’ll be missing out on.”

“Let’s  just  find Korra. Knowing her, there’s only one place she’ll be.” Leading on, Asami walked into the gym to find a sight that hit the pause button on reality. Korra and Pharah were sparring with each other, trading blows and blocks as they circled the mat.  They’d been at it for at least as long as Asami and Tracer had been at the mess, judging by the beads of sweat starting to roll down Korra’s forehead  . Pharah was in an undershirt and cargo pants. For a second it almost looked like two Korras fighting each other.  If it weren’t for Pharah being taller and the tattoo under her right eye, Asami would’ve thought they’d found another Korra . “Two Korras…”

Tracer had a sly grin as she noticed Asami’s eyes going into a very interesting idea. Giving her another minute, she elbowed the CEO. “Ready to get moving?”

Asami jumped out of her skin. “Right, sure, let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Winston trundled up to the circled team that would be going to Hollywood around his desk. “Greetings everyone. It’s good to have you all back.” He paused on seeing Bolin’s face. “Yes. Anyway, you know that we’ve received a mission to Hollywood. What you don’t know is why.”

Athena’s monitor turned to an image of an Omnic with what looked like jowls and sleepy eyes. “_This is Hal-fred Glitchbot, currently the most accomplished director in Hollywood._”

Mako took a second. “He’s…an Omnic.”

“And one of the biggest successes as a director since the Omnic Crisis. His latest movie is the reason Goldshire Pictures has asked for us to help.” The screen changed to show a quick preview of a movie involving oddly shaped monsters with tentacles attacking some kind of craft, strange music like electric sounds coming over the speakers. “_They Came From Beyond the Moon_, it was the first film ever made by an Omnic and wound up becoming a smash hit.”

Korra nodded. “I guess some people didn’t like that he made the movie at all.”

Winston nodded. “People hated the idea of an Omnic making movies, the critics were especially harsh. His latest film, _Some Like it Bot_, only amplified the hatred he received. Not only did Glitchbot direct it, he also had a part in the casting of two Omnic actors in leading roles. Once again, the film was a runaway success despite the critics claiming it was nothing more than a remake of an earlier film with Omnics in the lead roles.”

Korra shot a grin to Mako. “Good thing O’Neill isn’t here.”

Asami spoke up. “What exactly is the mover company worried about?”

“They informed us they’re getting hate mail, threatening harm on Glitchbot if he’s allowed to make his movie.” Athena’s screen turned to a text block that she proceeded to read out.

“_I can’t believe you’d ever let Omnics become the stars of your movies, let alone make them! Your company had best watch out before people decide they’ve had enough!_”

“_Robot-loving freaks and anyone who betrays mankind with the machines had better be careful or they might not wake up tomorrow morning!_”

“_The only role for robots in a movie is as targets if they ever realize that live ammo is better than blanks!_”

Mako cringed at the statements. “I’m guessing this is only a few of them.”

“Better grammar too,” Winston said, his mind going into analytic mode. “Athena, did you do that?”

“_I can withstand many things Winston, poor grammar is not one of them._”

Winston sighed. “The point is that Goldshire is nervous that something might happen with the upcoming release of their newest movie, _Heroes of My Storm._ Glitchbot will be at the premier next week-”

Brigitte jumped out of her chair. “D.Va will be there too!”

Tracer grinned. “Sounds like someone’s a bit of a fan.”

“Well of course I am,” Brigitte said, laughing as she sat back down. “Going from being a pro at e-sports to serving as a part of the MEKA unit? She’s not just some face for the cameras either, she knows exactly how her equipment works and trains every day.”

Tracer’s grin didn’t let up at all. “Right, just admiration, nothing else at all.”

Winston shook his head. “If we can focus Tracer? Goldshire will be paying ten million for our services. They believe that showing they’re that devoted to Glitchbot’s safety will show the world that they’re devoted to giving him the same protections as any human celebrity.”

Asami’s eyebrow went up. “Ten million? That’s a little steep don’t you think?”

“Actually, that’s putting us cheap,” Brigitte said. “With the parts we have to order or machine, ten million make last us three, maybe for months before we need to be worried.” Asami’s jaw dropped. “Hey, no one ever said the future would be cheap.”

“Well it’ll all go to you guys,” Korra said. “We wouldn’t even be able to spend the money we might get anyway right?”

“The fact you’re willing to help us at all is encouraging,” Pharah said. “The next time you have a mission, we’ll be the first in line to assist your team.”

Mako spoke up. “What kind of resources will the police in Hollywood have?”

“A major movie premier will require massive security from the Los Angeles police,” Winston said. “They’ve devote as many resources as possible to securing the area around the theater and ensuring all VIPs and crowds are protected. They’re quite the capable department, they’ve seen these things many times before.” Mako nodded.

“So what will the bad guys look like,” Korra asked. “Any kind of uniform they’ll wear or a look that’ll give them away?”

“Nothing so convenient,” Pharah said. “Cowards like this prefer to disguise themselves. They might hide in the crowd of fans at the premier and ambush Glitchbot, or even try to use explosives to kill him regardless of casualties.”

Korra nodded. “Terrorists. Alright, we’ll make sure to be especially on-watch.”

“You’ll all fly out in two days,” Winston said. “If you need anything while you’re here, let us know.”

With that the briefing broke up, Mako gently leading Bolin toward the room they’d been given. Mercy watched the pair walk off with a nervous gaze. “Bolin seems off. Has something happened?”

“It’s related to a big trial he’ll have to testify at,” Korra said. “He’s just taking it pretty hard.”

Mercy groaned. “Mein Gott. First Cpl. Oland has an implant in his head, now we have Bolin suffering from a possible stress disorder. I need to talk to Col. Mackenzie about a rotating schedule of consultations.”

“Well it’s not like anyone in the MVTF is exactly normal,” Asami said. “My father was a terrorist, Korra’s a bridge between worlds, honestly your team is probably the closest to normal.”

Pharah laughed. “Even with Winston?”

Korra grinned. “Especially with Winston.”

“Korra!” Before she knew what was happening, Korra was swept up in a massive bear hug. “It is good to see you again my friend!”

Korra could barely choke out a response. “Reinhardt! Hey, great to URK see you too!”

Letting Korra go, Reinhardt smiled down on her. “It’s good to have you back, all of you. With your assistance, we should have no difficulty in protecting Mr. Glitchbot.”

Korra gasped, rubbing at her neck. “Well, you know how we’re just glad to help.”

Asami smiled as she looked around at the other Overwatch agents. “So, the recall worked?”

Pharah sighed. “Kind of. These are all the agents who had no commitments to hold them back or would be endangered by answering the recall. The problem is that a lot of them never answered at all.”

Reinhardt’s expression darkened noticeably. “They are still our fellows in Overwatch. They will be remembered.”

“And we’ll make them proud,” Pharah said, patting Reinhardt’s arm. “C’mon, let’s get you both to your rooms. Or room?” She grinned at Korra and Asami.

* * *

Brigitte tinkered with her shield’s deployment mechanism as she spoke with her father in the workshop. “So, you found a good Bastion unit near Ligga?”

Torbjörn Lindholm scoffed. “_I found a Bastion unit in Germany. Whether or not he’s good is still being determined._” As he spoke, the Bastion unit in question stared at a yellow bird flitting around it’s head and shoulders. “_I’m just keeping him here so he doesn’t get into trouble._”

Brigitte smiled, sure that her father couldn’t see her with her head down and working. “So how’s mom?”

“_Busy, your brothers have decided that they all wanted to come to the house and spend the last of the summer with us._” The blonde bearded engineer rolled his eye. “_As if we didn’t have enough to take care of._”

“You always say they never visit enough.”

“_One by one, not all at once!_” Despite his protestation, Brigitte could see the smile threatening to creep across his face. “_They nearly ate me out of house and home one, now they want to try again with more mouths!_” Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulders (The Bastion waved at him.) before leaning close to the camera. “_Are they sending you on a mission again?_”

Brigitte nodded. “We’re going to Hollywood. Goldshire Pictures wants us to help protect Hal-fred Glitchbot at his newest premiere.”

Torbjörn’s mouth fell open. “_Protecting an Omnic? You won’t be going of course!_”

Brigitte held her tongue for a moment. “Well you took in the Bastion didn’t you?”

“_That is different,_” Torbjörn growled. “_This one stays in the workshop locked up every night. I’m about to let a killer machine out into the world._”

Brigitte watched as the Bastion beeped along with the chirping of the bird. “Yeah, a real terror we have on our hands.”

“_Don’t take that tone with me young lady._”

Brigitte sighed as she set down her socket wrench and hefted her shield. Gripping the trigger, it jumped out in front of her. “What do you think?”

Torbjörn nodded. “_Good. The lower right section seems to be sluggish compared to the other three though, make sure you watch that._”

“Thanks dad.” Contracting the shield, she set her generator down and started putting away her tools. “Are you sure you don’t want to come back? Reinhardt would love to have you work on his armor again.”

“_Reinhardt still thinks that he’s a gallant knight roaming the land saving fair maidens,_” Torbjörn said. “_I have my own responsibilities here. The Russians keep pressuring us to lend more aid against the Omnics, and they want me to help develop their weapons._”

Brigitte grinned. “How offended were they by your answer?”

Torbjörn smirked. “_Make sure you call your mother, she misses you terribly._”

Brigitte nodded. “I will. Love you dad.” Shutting off the camera, she wrapped up setting her toolbox back and went to the sink. A quick wash, and she was already making a beeline to the canteen with anticipation. There was cheesecake today.

* * *

[Mako looked over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Koz7zdBnpmw) to where Bolin was laying with his face buried hard into his pillow. “You’re sure you don’t want to go outside?”

“I’m fnnn.”

Mako sighed. “What’s Opal said about everything?”

“She sys she lvfs me.”

“Isn’t that enough?” Bolin shook his head. “What would be?”

Bolin’s head shot up. “Not going along with a lunatic?!” Bolin slammed his head back in the pillow before he rolled over on his side facing Mako. “I mean you read those files.”

“I did Bolin,” Mako said. “And I know you’re my brother. You helped _stop_ Kuvira and free people from those camps. What more do you need to do to help yourself get over this?”

Bolin sighed. “I don’t know. I mean the way Kuvira always talked about what we were doing for the Earth Kingdom? She always talked about it with this dedication in her voice. She believed what she was doing you know?” Bolin went silent for a second. “Do you think that’s what happened during the Hundred Year War? The Fire Lords convinced the people just because of how they talked and acted?”

“Don’t talk like that Bolin,” Mako said, moving to his brother’s bed. “You’re not one of Ozai’s soldiers, you’re not some Nazi, and you only followed Kuvira because she was lying to you. You weren’t forcing people into camps or, or forcing people to submit to what you wanted or else, you were trying to help people. Like you always do.”

Bolin shuddered. “Yeah, just helping the person who was forcing them into camps and submission.”

Mako shook his head. There was no reasoning with Bolin, not with him in such a state. He’d hoped that getting him out of Republic City would’ve been helpful. Unfortunately, it had only forced him to face the similarities in another dimension. He wouldn’t leave though. If Bolin realized something, had a breakthrough or a thought that he wasn’t some kind of monster, well Mako would rather be close by. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do. “_At least he has Opal waiting for him when he goes back home._” An eyebrow went up. “Bolin, Opal’s still with you. If anyone had a right to turn you out for being with Kuvira’s army, it’s her.”

Bolin nodded. “I know.”

“So you really think you’re that irredeemable?”

Bolin took a second to answer. “I know I’m not bro. I just…I don’t know what to think lately. A is A right?”

“But A isn’t always the same A,” Mako said. “Those Nazis freaks did what they did in SG-1’s universe, fine. Kuvira isn’t a Nazi, even if she did some things that they did. You’re not one of them either, because from what I read in those same notes? Those guys only cared about power and who they could step on. All your life you’ve only ever cared about who you could help and pick up.”

“Don’t you get it Mako?” Bolin buried his face again. “How many of those Nazi guys joined up because they thought they were doing the same thing I was?”

Mako didn’t know how to answer that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Remember, I'm always looking for feedback on how you're liking the stories and what I could be doing better. If you have a comment, leave it! Also, again, I'm hoping for opinions on where you think the next major story should take place. Again, the three options are:
> 
> 1: Bioshock Infinite  
2: Chronicles of Darkness  
3: Far Cry 5
> 
> Leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[The Orca](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPSrXCwT1P0) banked as Tracer brought it in for approach. “Almost here everyone! Goldshire set aside an unused lot for our landing zone, so get to the windows if you can!” Switching channels, she set to report in to LAX. “Los Angeles ATC, this is Orca 1 coming in on approach from the east, vector 187 on special approach to Los Angeles.”

“ Roger Orca 1, approach approved. Set your ceiling to 5,000 and stay steady. Welcome to Hollywood, Overwatch. ”

“This is rather exciting,” Mercy said, unbuckling herself as the Orca slowed. “Even if it is for a mission, seeing the very place where cinema began as an artform will be interesting.”

“And a chance to mingle with some of those actresses,” McCree said, puffing on his cigar.

Korra pressed her face up to the window to see a massive city rising out of the basin. It was like Rio, only here it was a more eclectic collection.  Some of the buildings looked like they were straight glass and steel, others looked like they belonged in Republic City with masonry and concrete . Spread out from the coast to the hills were neighborhoods of homes and apartments. Squat apartment blocks, trendy condos, smashed-together row homes. Cars were everywhere, and a massive highway surrounded and ran through the city.

“There it is,” Brigitte shouted. “There’s the Hollywood Sign!” Hurrying over, Korra pressed her face up to see on the right of the Orca to see a sign set on the side of a mountain. She still had trouble reading English, but she could make it out fine with giant white letters like that.

The Orca started to slow further, Tracer setting it to land  vertically into the movie studio. Korra looked down to see it was a grasshopper-anthill of activity even early in the morning. Little carts floated to and fro, dodging trucks and trailers and the occasional limo.  People and Omnics went to and fro, carrying tools or pushing racks of clothes as bit-part actors went from stage to stage . Everywhere was the Goldshire logo, from the sides of the stages to the water tower standing above it all. “Holy cow, this is what movers are like here? Bolin’s were  just him in a cheap costume in a warehouse.”

“Movies have come a very long way in the past hundred-so years,” Pharah said, looking out on Goldshire Pictures as they settled into the empty lot . “You know computers?” Korra nodded. “They can use those to make entire movies now.” All Korra could do was shake her head in disbelief.

The Orca shifted as Tracer made contact with the ground. As the whine of the engines faded Tracer came down from the cockpit. “Alright, where to first Fareeha?”

“Korra and I will go to Mr. Goldshire’s office,” Pharah said, watching out the window as a pair of carts with security guards rolled up . “Everyone, remain with the Orca until we get back and figure out what our next steps will be.” Stepping out of the Orca, Pharah saw a pair of security guards waiting for them. One human, one Omnic. “Fareeha Amari, Overwatch team leader.”

One of the guards nodded. “Hop on ma’am, we’ll take you straight to Mr. Goldshire.”

Climbing aboard, Korra kept staring at everything as they drove through the studio. She managed to grab peeks inside the studios as she rode through.  Some  were made up like bars and restaurants filled with diners, others like strange labs or mystic dungeons . All had actors and actresses with costumes to match. People called out commands everywhere; “I need the extras on set five!” “Where’s the key grip?” “Someone help me with this prop here!”

Passing through the movie making section of the studio, Korra saw they rolled into offices . Suits and skirts meshed with shining metal and buzzing phones. The pace here was the same as the film lot, harried and constant.  Here the clothes were almost like what Korra imagined Republic City would look like in the future .  Then she remembered what Tracer had said about the “style” back home getting popular and grinned at the idea . Her being a trendsetter? Asami made it look easy after all.

The two security carts cut right through it all, straight for a central building  brightly emblazoned with the Goldshire logo dead center in the middle . The carts parked, and the lead guard led the two women straight through the lobby.  The interior looked like the ground floor of Sato Industries’ main building, with a main front desk . Only here it  was manned by two Omnics with heads that made it look like they had hair. Getting waved on, Korra followed Pharah through to the elevator and up to the fourth floor. Stepping out, they saw a single hallway with several doors leading to a single one at the end. The plaque on the front, “J. Goldshire – President”.

The door opened into an office lined with awards and movie posters. Korra couldn’t begin to wrap her head around how massive the mover industry was here.  There were at least forty posters total, and two massive cabinets on opposite walls filled with awards .  Behind a massive wooden desk before a row of windows showing the studio was a man who looked like some of the actors from when O’Neill had tried to have his movie night . “Ladies, pleasure to meet you in person. Jack Goldshire.”

“Capt. Amari,” Pharah said, shaking the man’s hand. “This is my associate, Korra.”

Goldshire shook. Korra noted that he had a strong grip, at least stronger than most corporate types she knew had. “Pleasure to meet you both. Please, sit.” As the two sat, Goldrshire stood. “I trust you both grasp the seriousness of the situation?”

Pharah nodded. “The hatred against Mr. Glitchbot is a credible threat sir.”

“It’s more than Glitchbot,” Goldshire said, starting to pace the area behind his desk. “Glitchbot is a symbol, to Omnics and people. Omnics see him as their golden boy, a bot they can aspire to be. He made it, do you understand?  He made it, and if he gets killed by a human then that’s further proof to the Omnic extremists that humans will never let them live  peacefully among them .”

“You don’t hold anti-Omnic sentiments sir?”

“Hell why would I,” Goldshire said. “I grew up on movies, do you understand? In every film where there’s a case of a group  being oppressed , it always turns around to bite you in the ass. The Russians don’t get it, that’s why they’re still fighting with the Omnium in Siberia.  It’s why we passed legislation granting full citizenship to Omnics, to not repeat the mistakes we made with African-Americans . To humans, he’s a sign that human and Omnic can live together, that there’s no reason to fear them. Problem is, you can’t legislate the irrational away.”

Korra took the chance to speak up. “Are you worried about terrorists sir?”

Goldshire scoffed. “Not terrorists so much as the great American tradition of assassination. Some lone nut with a grudge and a gun. So, still think you can do this?”

“Without a doubt sir,” Pharah said.  “We will need to meet with Mr. Glitchbot though, as well as have a meeting with your own security and the LAPD to discuss what we need to prepare for and how to plan with their own measures .”

Goldshire scoffed. “I’ll give you what you need, but the LAPD will be too wrapped up with the crowds and traffic control. My own security, well they aren’t fighters.” Standing before the windows, he turned to look at the two women. Korra  was struck how  suddenly her perception of the man seemed to shift at that moment. It was like the shadow from the light outside had turned. Now he  was covered in shadow, giving a new sinister air. “ Personally , I don’t give a damn if a man’s got blood or oil. Glitchbot makes my studio money, and losing him will damage my bottom line and reputation. You keep him alive, you get yourselves a nice fat paycheck.”

Pharah nodded. “Understood Mr. Goldshire. Where is Mr. Glitchbot now?”

“On the set of our latest project,  Six-Gun Killer. We ran in to problems and had to reshoot, and knowing Glitchbot he’s in his trailer.”

Pharah nodded. “Can we talk to Mr. Glitchbot then?”

“You can try,” Goldshire said, smirking a little as he tapped a button on his phone. “Consider your job started right now. Keep Glitchbot alive past the premier and you get paid. Laura, tell the men that Mr. Amari and Ms. Korra are to  be taken to Mr. Glitchbot.” As Korra and Pharah left, he said, “Good luck. You’ll need it.”

* * *

“Good luck?” Korra shook her head. “Are we gonna have a tough time dealing with what might happen?”

“Not quite,” Pharah said. “There’s a persistent rumor about Glitchbot, and given Goldshire’s attitude it looks like they’re true.”

Korra would’ve asked when they drove onto a lot made up like an oasis town in the Si Wong Desert.  There was a dirt-covered main street, with costumed actors and crew milling around prepping for their next scene . They looked like they were from  The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance . Big skirts, and wide-brimmed hats, hay scattered about the wood sidewalks. From there it was on through a warehouse with a crew working to ready it for a new movie and to a small back lot. A trailer was hovering there, a single massive star on the side door emblazoned "H. Glitchbot". The guard let out a forlorn sigh, motioning for Pharah and Korra to follow. Knocking on the door he said, “Mr. Glitchbot, are you in?”

“Of course I am you idiot,” a harsh robotic voice barked from inside the trailer. “That’s my name on the door isn’t it?”

The guard’s expression got worse. “Yes sir. You have visitors, the security Mr. Goldshire hired for you.”

The door flew open to reveal a robot that was somehow rotund. Korra blinked as she looked over the black-suited Omnic, surprised to see his body matching his round face. “Oh really? Just two of them? Well now I feel perfectly protected.”

Korra tried to keep her best pai sho face on, but immediately she wanted Mako to give the director a mild case of shock. Pharah was more diplomatic. “Mr. Glitchbot, I’m Fareeha Amari. I’ll be in  overall command of your security detail.”

Korra thought it was amazing that a being that had no facial expressions at all could find a way to still convey condescension . “Of course you are sweetie. Overwatch? Please. Overwatch crashed and burned like every other agency with secrets. The only reason it got shut down was because it blew itself up. You’re the people Goldshire hired on to protect me from an assassin?”

Pharah nodded, not dropping her polite smile. “We have a team of our best experts here sir, including a compatriot of Tekharta Mondatta.”

“Oh please.” Korra swore the Omnic was trying to roll eyes he didn’t have. “A monk spewing bunk isn’t gonna do any more to protect me than you are. The LAPD are already watching the premier, Goldshire  just hired you on to make his own good press.”

“Regardless, we are here sir.”

Glitchbot paused for a moment. “Alright, fine, you’re here. Don’t get in the way of my shoots, don’t get in the way of my crew, and don’t tell me what I can’t do. We clear?” Before Pharah could answer, Glitchbot disappeared back into his trailer. The guard sighed as he went back to the cart.  Clearly , this wasn’t the first time Glitchbot had given such a spiel.

* * *

It hadn’t taken long to move their equipment and supplies into an empty sound stage near the vacant backlot.  Goldshire had arranged everything, from passes to eat at the studio’s canteen at all hours to ensuring internet access . He’d even made sure that proper facilities were in the sound stage. Korra had to admit that he reminded her of Varrick. If you did a favor for him, he returned it.

Pharah looked up from setting her bed. “Alright everyone, gather around.” He looked over her crew. Genji, Zenyatta, Reinhardt, Brigitte, Tracer, and Mercy for Overwatch. Korra, Asami, Mako, and a still pathetic looking Bolin. “Tomorrow we take over as the security guard for Glitchbot. Mako and I will be going to speak with the LAPD commander for the premier to outline what we can do to assist them. Reinhardt?” He perked up. “I want you to oversee Glitchbot’s routine for the day. He’s a particularly problematic type, and he’s a movie-making professional. Make sure you all stay out of his way and do your best to be inobtrusive.” Everyone took a second to look at Reinhardt. Even Zenyatta. “Questions?”

Brigitte spoke up. “Do you think we should worry about the studio itself?”

Pharah looked to McCree. “Take Genji, make a sweep of the studio and get a feel for what we have on our side.” McCree nodded. “Zenyatta, can you speak to the locals outside the studio, see what life is like for Omnics in Los Angeles?”

Zenyatta bowed. “I will  endeavor to do what I can.”

“Asami, can you go with him?” The CEO looked  nervously at the team earthbender. “In fact, the both you and Bolin go. Everyone else, stand ready. I’ll have shifts for Glitchbot’s personal team tomorrow. Remember, we’re here to protect him. If that means putting ourselves in harms way, that’s what needs to  be done . Now, let’s get some rest and get ready for tomorrow.”

As the teams went to their spots, Reinhardt waited behind with a smaller smile than usual. “Fareeha, a moment?”

Pharah looked up. “What is it Old Man?”

Reinhardt looked over his shoulder at Bolin. “Is everything alright with young Bolin? He seems less…outspoken from what I’ve seen him act like before.”

Pharah let out a breath. “Bolin’s dealing with an MVTF problem,” she said. “Kuvira was a tyrant, and Bolin’s feeling that by helping her he’s guilty of what she did. once he learned about another case in another dimension.”

Reinhardt nodded. “Yes, I’m familiar with the concept. To bring him on a mission though? Are you sure he will be able to operate should a problem rise?”

“Korra agreed when I said that Bolin will  be sent back to the SGC if I decide he isn’t mission capable.”  Watching as Bolin  half-heartedly kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed, Pharah wondered about that herself . “If he isn’t tomorrow, I know you’ll make the right call.”

Reinhardt’s wide smile returned. “Of course Fareeha. I will make sure that young Bolin  is cared for should he  require a return.” Pharah always loved the wide smiles Reinhardt had.  Whenever she was little and with her mother in Geneva, Reinhardt would always make the same smile and call out to her in his booming voice . It was what told her that Bolin would be in good hands tomorrow. Satisfied, she walked to her own bed and kicked off her shoes. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a very long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Mako watched the city as they rode by, staring out as the wide open streets marked with clear lanes. Cars, trolleys, even bicycles rode the same pavement at once. “Wow, this is even better than the new layout for Dragon Flats.”

“A lot of Los Angeles  was destroyed during the Omnic Crisis,” Pharah said, guiding the car along. “The old city was a mess, a tangle of neighborhoods and streets without any real planning.  When they were rebuilding they realized they needed to make some crucial changes to try and correct old mistakes .”

Mako nodded, settling into his seat. “I can’t believe that we’ll have to wait for all this to finally make it’s way to us. Floating Satomobiles would solve so many problems back in Republic City. I mean even a floating motorcycle, to help us finally stop the bad guys a little faster.”

“Well the SGC isn’t wrong for taking things so slow,” Pharah said, pulling up to a stoplight. “They know what would happen if our technologies fell into the hands of the NID, or the Russians. What would happen if it got into the hands of the triads in Republic City, or worse?”

Mako sighed. “I know, I know. It all makes sense when you say it like that. Still, can you blame me for wanting it?”

“Not at all,” Pharah said, feeling the car glide ahead as the light changed. “I know I’d love to get access to some of those Goa’uld weapons SG-1 has.  Winston keeps saying we already have effective systems already, but I can’t help but want a personal shield . It’d make deploying my micro-rockets a lot safer.”

Mako grinned. “I thought that was why you had the armored suit to start with?”

Pharah chuckled. “When you’re in the middle of a combat zone? It doesn’t take a genius to realize that you shoot the giant blue target that’s throwing rockets down on your head.”

“Fair point.” Looking back out the window, Mako watched as the cars passed. Some  were driven by humans, some Omnics. The trolleys  were mixed , most humans with some Omnics as well. “I don’t get it, it looks like humans and Omnics get along fine.”

“They get along fine because here they have to all live in the city,” Pharah said. “There’s still many regions where Omnics either don’t live, or  maybe they have a small number. People  just don’t know them outside of the cities.”

“Do the police treat them any different?”

Pharah’s face tightened. “It depends on the police.”

Ten minutes later, the two pulled up to a police station. Out front was a long row of black and white police cars. On the side, a small coat of arms with the word “POLICE” stenciled underneath. On the top, the red and blue lights that were the universal signs of police no matter the dimension.  The station itself was a squat concrete affair, small windows set into the concrete with a small fenced-in area around the back for more police vehicles .  It was early enough in the morning that officers were moving in and out in pairs and groups, from uniformed patrolmen to plainclothes detectives . Some were Omnic, most were human.

Parking the car across the street, Pharah led the way into the building behind a set of officers talking about their last shift . “Did you hear what Reyes brought in last night?”

“Damn right. Where’d they pick that guy up?”

“Outside the WB studios. Can’t believe it, in front of a bunch of families too.”

“Hey, better him than me on a call like that.”

“Amen brother.”

Tempted as Mako was to hear the rest of the conversation, the two peeled off for the station proper as Pharah went to the desk sergeant . He was an older man with graying hair. Mako jumped a little when he realized that both of his eyes were machines. “Good morning. Fareeha Amari here to speak with Lt. Fredricks?”

The desk sergeant nodded, bringing up a small flat tablet. “Sign in here.”  Angling it so Mako could see what  was supposed to happen, Pharah tapped in her name and reason for her visit on a flat screen . Mako followed the same, but kept mistyping so often that the desk sergeant looked up in confusion.  Finally getting his information in, Mako received a visitor’s badge and followed the desk sergeant into the station proper .

It wasn’t so different from the stations back in Republic City, rows of desks with officers and detectives behind them working on reports and fielding phone calls .  There were men in suits, Mako guessed they were lawyers, talking about their clients or asking for evidence before a trial . A few TVs lined the walls, tuned to the news and keeping track of anything happening in the city.

Following the desk sergeant, Pharah and Mako  were led to a small office toward the back of the station. Stenciled on the window, “Lt. A. Fredricks”. “LT? Goldshire’s security to see you.”

“Bring’em in.” The man behind the desk was roughly forty, with skin darker than Teal’c’s. Mako was still getting used to the idea that a man could be that skin color. His hair was starting to gray at the edges, but his eyes were as sharp as Chief Beifong’s. “So, you’re Overwatch. You don’t look as old as I expected.”

Pharah stepped forward. “Fareeha Amari. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Wish I could say likewise,” Fredricks said, shaking her hand anyway. “Goldshire brought you in without even telling us before he did it. So now we have to shift our plans because you’re here.”

“Not necessary sir,” Pharah said. “I want to shape my plan around yours, not the other way around.”

Fredricks leaned back in his seat. “ Really . So you’re telling me that the high-tech super-team of heroes is willing to listen to us for a change.” Pharah nodded. “That’s a first. Alright, if you’re here to protect Glitchbot that takes one point of trouble off me. How many people do you have?”

“Eleven.”

“Alright, enough to keep eyes on Glitchbot.” Tapping at a laptop, Fredricks turned it around to show a map of the premiere. “The premier is going to be at a Goldshire theater, outside the studio.  Apparently Glitchbot doesn’t want to be away when he has more movies to shoot.”

“Somewhat convenient,” Pharah said. “Expected crowd size?”

“At least eight hundred in the immediate area.” Folding the laptop in half, Fredricks tapped on the right side. “This is the theater.  Now the street only has one way in and out so we’re going to concentrate the majority of our people there to keep the crowd out . Only VIPs can get through, valid pass is via Goldshire or personal ID.”

Mako spoke up. “Will the officers be ready?”

“Movie premieres are our specialty,” Fredricks said. “What we’re worried about is some slipping by, Goldshire can only do so much.”

“We’ll have at least two people with Glitchbot during the premiere. What time will the actual premiere begin?”

“The street will  be closed off by 1800. We’ve agreed with the owners of the buildings across the street that they will  be closed and empty. We’ll verify with the owners but we don’t expect any problems.”

Mako leaned forward in his seat. “Goldshire told you about the threats?”

“And we’re taking them  seriously ,” Fredricks said. “We’ll have men on the rooftops and behind the wall at the end of the street making sure no one can try anything too clever.”

Pharah nodded, leaning forward to point at the map. “If anything happens, we’ll move Glitchbot back into the studio to his trailer. We’ll hold him there until your officers come to retrieve him.”

Fredrick thought about that for a moment. “That sounds like a hell of a risk, taking the VIP out of the protection of my people.”

“It’s better than distracting the LAPD with one more VIP to protect should the crowd  be put in danger.” Pharah tapped on Glitchbot’s trailer, far to the back of the lot.  “Glitchbot is our responsibility, meaning we can take one off of your hands when it comes to protecting the public .”

“Can’t deny I don’t like the idea of dealing with Glitchbot,” Fredrick said. “Alright, but make sure he’s kept isolated. Does any of your team have police training?”

Mako spoke up. “I do, four years as a detective.”

Fredrick looked up. “Which department?”

Mako froze for a second before blurting out. “Colorado Springs.”

Fredrick nodded. “Alright, Colorado’s got pretty solid departments. Keep him isolated and try to get the best information you can out of him. Factual, solid, don’t let him make it a production. If something happens, keep him safe as we make sure everyone else is. I’m not worried about Song though, she can handle herself.”

“Will she have access to her equipment while in Los Angeles?”

Fredrick shook his head. “She’s permitted her sidearm, given her training we could agree on that. MEKA equipment isn’t allowed  however , Homeland Security didn’t want to be too lenient.”

“Very well. Is there a number we can contact you?” Fredrick handed the two a business card. “Thank you. We’ll be in touch if we need to alert you to anything before the premiere.”

“Don’t give me too much trouble,” Fredrick said. “Overwatch operating again is still illegal. If this goes sideways I will have your asses arrested and brought up on federal charges.”

Pharah nodded. “Understood. We’ll make sure that we defer to the LAPD for anything we need. Have a good day detective.” Making their way back out of the station, Pharah waited until she’d started the car before turning to Mako. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Mako flinched. “I couldn’t think of what to say, I don’t even know if there is a Republic City in this dimension.”

“Well there  probably is,” Pharah said, pulling the car out into traffic. “Even then, you wouldn’t be on file.” Mako blinked. “Mako he can request a file on you from Colorado Springs and get it over the computer.”

“He can?” Mako groaned. “If I’d have known that I would’ve kept my mouth shut.”

“Well it’s too late now,” Pharah said.  “We have to hope that there’s so much to worry about with this premiere that he doesn’t have the time or mental power to spare to think about it .”

Sliding down in his seat a little, Mako covered his eyes. “Hope the others are having an easier time with Glitchbot.

* * *

“Cut!” A bell rang as Glitchbot glared down at the extras.  Korra watched as they all groaned and sighed while Glitchbot shouted into a megaphone . “You’re all supposed to  be terrified and anxious about the Six-Gun Killer coming into your town people! Back to one, take it from the top!”

Korra shook her head as she watched the extras go back to where they’d started. The shoot had been going on for near an hour, and the main stars weren’t even anywhere close to the camera. Each time Glitchbot had found something wrong with the shoot. The first time there wasn’t the right lighting from the sun. The second, there was a problem with the cameras. By the twelfth time, she  was convinced that Glitchbot was doing this because he could.

Brigitte was the first to actually say anything out loud. “ He’s very particular about his shooting, isn’t he? ”

“ Well anyone at the top of a professional field is bound to have their quirks, ” Mercy said.  “ I remember one doctor I worked under during my residency had a habit of buying jars of pickles  just to drink the juice . He said it helped him think during difficult cases. ”

McCree shuddered. “ Well that sounds disgusting. I mean he  just drank the juice? ”

Mercy shrugged.  “ Pickles are rather nutritious, though in his case  I think it was  just to help himself stay awake without the need for coffee . ”

Korra shook her head. The team  was spread out across the rooftops of the lot. She was right behind Glitchbot and the primary camera.  Glitchbot had demanded Reinhardt stay as far away from a camera as possible, worried he’d appear in a shot and ruin the “authentic Western environment” . So, Reinhardt waited with Mercy in a room behind the lot with the crew’s first aid team. Brigitte stood on the roof opposite Korra, as Genji waited out of sight behind the jail they’d built for the film.

“ Seriously , how can they stand this guy?” Korra looked over to Brigitte. “Why is he so popular?”

“ His movies are easy to watch and let people escape for a little while, ” Brigitte radioed. “ Most folks need a break from the news and the craziness in their own lives. Glitchbot gives it to them. ”

Korra huffed. “Well does he have to be such a jerk about it?”

Reinhardt chuckled. “ A director on a movie set is like a general leading troops Korra. He must control every aspect of the production, from where the actors stand to their food and care. It takes a hardy man, or Omnic, to make a movie a success. ”

“A movie’s more than a director though,” Korra said. “What if the anti-Omnic stuff is a cover, someone wants to kill him because of how he acts? After enough time dealing with him I can imagine why they’d want to do it.”

Everyone on the channel paused until McCree finally said it. “ Would be pretty convenient wouldn’t it? We’re all looking at bigots and then he turns out to get killed by his personal staff. ”

“ It may be both, ” Mercy said, sounding uneasy.  “ Someone on the crew may have mild anti-Omnic sentiments aggravated by Glitchbot’s personality . ”

“How many people work on movers here?”

Brigitte laughed. “ Even a small movie has a cast of at least three dozen. With only a week we’ll have to be on Glitchbot every hour. ”

Korra groaned. “Great. Someone want to swap out with me then? I need to take a break before I wind up hurting the guy.”

Reinhardt came over. “ I will take your place Korra, give me a moment and I will relieve you. ”

Trading with Reinhardt, Korra rode the elevator down to the ground and met with Mercy in the small back hall where more of the crew managed costumes and props . Leaned up against a wall, Korra rubbed at her eyes. “Spirits, that guy is annoying. I can’t believe anyone would want to work with him.”

“Unfortunately for some of the people here today they need to work.” Mercy’s eyes tracked one of racks of costumes  being wheeled in. “Some of these people rely on being actors to make their living. If dealing with a director like Glitchbot is how they do it, it’s what they need to do.  They do have several unions for every movie made though, so they do have protection from  being maltreated .”

Korra looked up in confusion. “Unions?”

Mercy smiled. “I’ll explain another time.” Looking at the rack of costumes, Mercy leaned forward with a hand out.

“Excuse me?” One of the crew moved between Mercy and the costumes. “Can you please not touch the costumes? Mr. Glitchbot is very particular, if he notices anything wrong with the wardrobe he’ll be…unhappy.”

Korra was incredulous. “ Just from her touching the clothes?” The crewwoman nodded. Korra turned to Mercy. “Are you sure you’re getting enough money for this?”

“We’re sure,” Mercy said, looking a little disappointed as she pulled her hand back.  “Reinhardt’s armor, my medical equipment, Winston’s experimental supplies, we need this money or we run the risk of losing our advantages .”

Korra sighed, leaning back on the wall again. “Can’t any of the other teams help?”

“ Perhaps with raw materials, but what we need are specific pieces of equipment that none of them can manufacture or process .”  Mercy looked up as an extra walked past, a younger woman with white hair wearing what looked to Korra like an outfit that was a little odd for the movie that was being shot . But, if she was on set, she must’ve had a reason to be there.  It was a cowboy movie after all, and her wide-brimmed hat was  just like the ones she saw when O’Neill showed them  The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance . Plus, Mercy hadn’t reacted either. All still good. Even if Glitchbot was yelling again about the carts on the dirt street being two inches out of place.

* * *

Zenyatta floated along the sidewalk through LA, Asami  easily keeping pace beside the monk as they walked past the small houses to a local meeting place for the Omnic community . “So Omnics don’t need to eat or sleep, right?”

“That is correct.  However , we do  require occasional recharging of our internal systems as well as self-maintenance of our core code and compilation of our memory . In essence, we still do ‘eat and sleep’ as you would describe it.”

“Amazing,” Asami said.  “You should  really meet Tenzin at some point, you’d both  probably talk for hours about the beliefs of the Air Nomads and the Shambali .”

“I would be most honored to speak with a fellow teacher. For now  however , I am concerned  regarding Bolin’s emotional state.”

Asami turned her head back and had to agree. Bolin was getting the same hours of sleep they all were, but looked  infinitely more worn down. His listless eyes passed over the LA streets. Any local that saw him stopped to make sure he wasn’t some kind of escaped mental patient or on a bad trip. “He’s…Oh forget it, he’s not fine.”

“That much is clear,” Zenyatta said.  He was the only person that Asami had met yet that could make a  normally sarcastic statement sincere and concerned . Spinning around, Zenyatta floated up to Bolin. “Tell me Bolin, what troubles you?”

Bolin blinked. “Huh, I thought everyone knew by now. It’s nothing,  just that I was  apparently a Nazi for three years.”

Zenyatta tilted his head. “I was not aware that there was a Nazi presence within your dimension.”

“A is A,” Asami said. “Something close enough to Nazis.”

Zenyatta nodded. “Yes, that was to be my second postulation.  I believe you should speak with Reinhardt about this matter. He may be able to speak to you  regarding this situation better than I would. For now, let us resume our journey.”

The trio kept walking through the neighborhood to a “strip mall”. In the center was a building that read, “Omnic Community Relations Center”.  There were a few cars already out front, more dilapidated models to Asami’s eyes compared to the sleek machines that she’d come to expect in Overwatch’s world . There were already people inside. More  accurately , Omnics inside. Floating on, Zenyatta opened the door and into the office. “Greetings. I am Zenyatta.”

Asami scoped the office. There were four desks inside,  all of them staffed by an Omnic. Two of them wore full outfits, one wore a shirt and tie, and the one closest to the front door had nothing on. “Good morning,” it said. Asami guessed by the voice that it was a “male” robot. “Welcome to the center. I am Alan, how may I assist you?”

Zenyatta floated over. “I have come to ask you questions about Los Angeles. I am here with Overwatch, and we are here to give security to Hal-fred Glitchbot.”

Alan’s reaction made it clear that this was big news. “They are finally taking this  seriously ? Oh, this is wonderful.”

Asami listened as she looked over several pamphlets in trays on the front desk.  End Russian Aggression : A massive roaring bear, set above a group of Omnics staring down at the ground.  Friends Of Numbani : A human and Omnic shaking hands above a sprawling city skyline.  Fighting Omnic Stereotypes : A trio of Omnics marching side by side together looking off to what Asami could only presume was the future . She pocketed  all of them. That way Dr. Jackson couldn’t say they weren’t trying to find something  culturally important. “Goldshire has gotten threats before?”

“Ever since Mr. Glitchbot’s first movie,” Adam said.  “Unfortunately, Mr. Goldshire only made press releases  regarding how it was proof that he was right to hire Mr. Glitchbot for his movies . Before this, he  was offered no protection.”

Zenyatta nodded.  “Meaning that it is most likely Overwatch was only brought here to act as a  publicly visible sign of what Goldshire wants the public to see .”

“Well that figures,” Asami said.  “Corporate leader who  just wants to look good without putting too much effort into actually changing things . So is there a lot of hatred toward Omnics in Los Angeles?”

Adam tilted his head down, looking resigned.  “We have had several incidents where Omnic-owned businesses and apartment blocks have  been harassed or targeted with graffiti .  The Los Angeles police do investigate, but they state  plainly that they have little hope of finding suspects .”

Asami didn’t see Zenyatta react, so she kept pressing. “Are most of the Omnics poor?”

“Those that do not own businesses,” Adam said. “The majority of Omnics find it difficult to work due to human phobias  regarding us.”

“A tragedy,” Zenyatta said, shaking his head. “Have the attacks ever escalated?”

Adam seemed to think for a second.  Asami realized this was  probably what Carter described as his system rooting through his memory . “No, not to the point of  physically damaging our chassis or internal components. In fact there are many humans in Los Angeles who wish to assist us in proving that we are not a danger.”

Zenyatta nodded.  “Then is it your opinion that harm toward Mr. Glitchbot would most likely occur from outside your community ?”

“It would be the most likely case,” Adam said. “The majority of anti-Omnic organizations  are known to the police. Should anything happen to Mr. Glitchbot, they will be the primary suspects.”

“Makes sense, most groups like that are too  cowardly to actually make any kind of move on their own.” Asami thought for a moment. “How many people come into this city in a day?”

Adam answered  instantly .  “Los Angeles International Airport receives approximately one thousand, four hundred sixty-five flights a day on average .”

Bolin finally spoke up. “Only that many? We’d better start looking.” Asami facepalmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Pressing along with Overwatch and Team Korra. Once again, if you like these stories and think they could be better, leave me a message and I'll do what I can. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

It was a new schedule that morning as Pharah rose.  She and Asami would take watch on Glitchbot as the others circled through the studio to look for anything that would be out of place . It hadn’t been hard to pair Reinhardt with Bolin and Mako, so  hopefully that one would work itself out. The issue was making sure Korra, Mercy, and Brigitte could keep an eye on McCree.  Genji and Zenyatta were by the studio offices, and would swap out in the afternoon to watch over the director .

None of that was on her mind right now as Glitchbot barked direction out for the cast and crew to get into positions, and now .

Asami flinched as he yelled out that they needed to move faster or he’d go and get new extras. “You know, as thoughtless as Varrick could be, he was never so…mean.”

Pharah shrugged. “It’s how he is. Glitchbot knows how a movie needs to be to get a  maximum emotional response out of people.  I remember watching  They Came From Beyond the Moon when it was first released, all I was thinking was how it  was supposed to look like such a retro piece of b-movie schlock . The thing was, it was all done  perfectly .”

Asami watched as Glitchbot motioned for a person holding a script to come over. “Then he’s creative?”

Pharah thought for a second. “No, not creative.  Some Like It Bot ? It was  just a remake.”

“A what?”

Pharah chuckled. “A new movie that recreates an old movie. You’ll learn about them soon enough. Well, he isn’t telling new stories, but he is telling the stories in the best possible way.”

Asami nodded. “Well, if people like what they watch and it makes Goldshire money.” That was the moment Glitchbot smacked the script out of the person’s hand. “Okay, now I know he’s being a jerk on purpose.”

Pharah sighed. “Our job isn’t to judge him or his personality. We’re here to make sure he stays alive until our mission is complete.”

Asami sighed as she watched Glitchbot turn back to the street while the poor assistant scrambled to pick up the scattered script . “Quiet on the set!”

An Omnic held a what Asami had learned was a clapperboard out in front of the camera. “Scene, marker.”

Glitchbot shouted out. “Rolling! Action!” He watched the movie with his own cameras, no need to use a screen when he could see it all with his own systems.  Asami watched the scene below over the edge of the roof, seeing the cast mill about and talk  worriedly to each other . Her eyes tried to track it all, but it wasn’t any use.  They  were spread everywhere, and trying to spend too long on one group of the actors would take away from another .  She watched a white-haired woman fan herself in the door of a saloon, then watched as a group of “cowboys” whispered to each other walking out of a store, then focused on a mother clutching her children close as she went to the bank .

“Cut!” Asami blinked. That was it? They’d only been rolling for what seemed like a few seconds. “Everyone setup for scene 68B!”

Pharah smiled as Asami’s expression. “Movies use  multiple camera angles to make the world seem bigger sometimes. He’s trying to catch the town from  multiple angles to show all the activity going on.”

“Well now it makes a little more sense,” Asami said, watching as the crew and cast repositioned for the next scene. It took less than five minutes to put everything in place. “He is efficient.”

Pharah nodded. “It’s part of why his movies are so profitable for Goldshire. When he makes a movie, it never goes past the deadlines he sets for shooting.”

“So even knowing he’s a jerk, Goldshire has good reason to want him to stay alive.” Asami watched as the actors waited by their marks. “What about his staff?”

“Genji and Zenyatta are talking to some of them now.”

* * *

“An absolute blowhard.”

“Always treating us like we’re idiots!”

“Never gave us even on thank you.”

Zenyatta and Genji shared a look before continuing on with their interviews.

* * *

“So we should have more information to work with by lunch.”

Asami nodded, looking back to Glitchbot to see the director batting the script out of the assistant’s hands again .

* * *

McCree smiled as his eyes followed a group of women in bikini tops hurry past to another sound stage. “You know, we do have free run of the studio.”

Korra kept her grip secure on McCree’s poncho. “No way buster, Pharah told us to keep you on task.”

McCree groaned. “Aw c’mon Korra. You’ve got a man dying of thirst at a watering hole but you won’t let him drink.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Last I checked, we’re here to make sure that no one’s trying to kill the director.”

Mercy scanned the backlots and sound stages with Brigitte. “I don’t see anything too suspicious though Korra. No one appears to be acting in any way worth suspicion, what if we’re overthinking this?”

McCree scratched his chin. “Or under. What if us being here is distracting us from something else?”

Korra nodded. “The thing is, distract from what? What else is in the city we need to worry about?”

“Well LA is the biggest city on the West Coast,” McCree said. “Biggest airport in the world, the whole thing might not even be targeting Glitchbot. They might be going after the studio.”

Korra watched as a trio of burly men with tattoos walked through carrying tools and glared at the team. “Or they’re already inside and want us looking out.”

McCree nodded. “Brigitte, you got any thoughts kid?” Brigitte didn’t answer. “Kid?”

They turned to see Brigitte staring across the lot at a small girl walking through with an older man in a suit next to her . Her eyes  were locked on the girl, who was wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and pink shirt. She walked with assuredness but not swagger. She spoke to the older man as an equal, not an underling or someone who needed guidance. Several groups of crew around the studio spoke  excitedly to each other as she walked by. Korra leaned over to McCree. “Who’s that?”

“Hana Song,” McCree said. “They call her ‘D.Va’, she’s a MEKA pilot.”

Korra gave him an annoyed look. “Hey, yeah, I remember hearing about her back home.”

Mercy giggled. “She’s a bit of a celebrity to people here Korra.  She started as an e-sports champion before the formation of the MEKA, and recruited by the South Korean military to pilot a robotic combat vehicle .”

Korra nodded. “So, what’s e-sports?”

McCree laughed. “Playing games for a big prize.”

Korra smiled. “So it’s like pro-bending then. Okay, I can understand that.” She grinned as Brigitte watched the girl come closer. “Looks like someone’s a big fan. Gonna say hi?”

Brigitte fumbled for a second. “No, I can’t. I mean she’s famous and here for the premier this weekend, I can’t  just say hi.”

“Sure you can,” Korra said. “She’s  just a person, the worst she can do is  just keep walking by.”

Brigitte thought for a moment. “You  really think so?”

McCree smiled. “Well you faced down a commando raid, saved a city from gangs, and fought a giant dragon. Saying hi seems kinda silly to be afraid of, don’t it?”

Brigitte shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. You  really think I should say hi?”

Korra put a hand on Brigitte’s shoulder. “We’re right here with you.”

Brigitte nodded, watching as D.Va came closer. To her, the person that was approaching was a hero. A fighter who had survived dozens of encounters with the Omnic Colossus and always drove it back to the sea.  The winner of three consecutive tournaments that had won her over twenty million dollars each .  Brigitte’s eyes  were locked on DVa’s hair swaying as she walked, the sharp hazel eyes looking ahead as she finished talking with the man . She was getting closer now, and the squire realized how fast her heart was beating. Only a few more yards away. Do or die time.

“Hi, Hana Song?” Brigitte tried to be an nonchalant as possible. “Sorry, but I’m such a big fan of your pro career. I  just think you’re a real inspiration, going from being a pro e-sports player to top MEKA pilot.”

DVa smiled. “Thanks, nice to meet a fan. What’s your name?”

“Brigitte Lindholm.”

DVa’s smile grew. “You mean Torbjörn Lindholm, that Lindholm?”

Brigitte laughed. “You know about my dad?”

“His designs were what the MEKA program used to help develop their systems.” DVa stopped walking and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you. So, what are you doing in Goldshire?”

“We’re hired as security,” McCree said. “Looking out over the premier.”

DVa grinned. “Meaning you’re here to make sure no one tries to hurt Glitchbot.” She grinned at the team’s reactions. “It’s not a secret. Everyone knows he’s a jerk.” The man leaned over and  quietly said something in DVa’s ear. “Sorry, gotta get going. I’ll see you at the premier.” Winking at the team, DVa and her guide went on through the studio backlot.

Mercy smiled at Brigitte. “See? She actually was happy to meet you.”

Brigitte’s smile was too wide to suppress. “This is amazing, Hana Song knows my name! I can’t wait for the premiere now!”

As the four talked, a large Omnic that had a face like a handlebar mustache took note of McCree.

* * *

As Reinhardt sat down at the table in the studio canteen, he looked up at Bolin. “So. You’ve found out about the Nazis.”

Mako spared a glance at his brother freezing as he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich.  Slowly , Bolin put the food back down and nodded. “You’re gonna try to tell me that I’m not a Nazi too, aren’t you.”

“More than that,” Reinhardt said, smiling  softly as he poured some dressing onto his salad. “I’m a German, remember?” Bolin blinked, then seemed to sink even lower in his chair. “No, Bolin, I don’t hate you.  I consider you a good man.”

Bolin blinked. “You do?”

Reinhardt nodded. “After the war, Germany  was split in two. The East, they  were told that they were guiltless in what happened.  That the Holocaust was not their fault and that they would be equal communist citizens with the rest of Eastern Europe .” Stirring the dressing into his salad, he looked up. “The West Germans  were told that they had failed as a people. That they were  just as responsible for what had happened as any man who wore the  totenkopf . Even for us, a hundred years after the Third Reich fell? Germany’s children are still reminded of what happens when you let the darkest impulses of man rule.”

Bolin started to sit up. “So, you’re saying that all Germans feel guilty?”

“When the Omnics came back from the crisis, Germany was the first nation to grant them full citizenship .” Satisfied, he started to dig in to his salad. “Many nations considered us fools, but when the Omnics of the world saw what we were doing, they flocked to us. Because we  were taught what would happen if we forgot the past of what we’d done.” He looked up at Bolin with eyes that were somehow sad but thankful. “The camps, they survived the war you know. The Omnics didn’t consider them targets, there were no humans living in them.”

Mako finally spoke up. “You didn’t destroy them? Why?”

Reinhardt chuckled a little. “Mr. Serling gave us that answer many years ago. They must all remain because they remind us of what we did.” He stared into Bolin, not at him but right into the earthbender’s heart. “Your mistakes happened. You were a part of what occurred. That does not mean you cannot yet do good. That you are incapable of being a hero.”

Bolin was silent for a few seconds. “Do you, do you think that Kuvira would’ve…”

“Made a final solution?” Reinhardt shook his head. “I can’t guess.  Kuvira is not Hitler, even if A is A. She  was stopped before it could go any farther than camps, and you weren’t even part of rounding up anyone who she would target, were you ?” Bolin shook his head. “Many men were like you Bolin. They wanted to make Germany strong. You,  however , did what they did not. You warned the rest of the world, and made sure that Kuvira  was stopped before it was too late.”

Bolin started to smile a little. An actual, genuine smile for the first time in weeks. “So I’m not a Nazi after all?”

Reinhardt nodded, taking a little more out of his salad. “You’re no more a Nazi than your brother, Bolin.”

Bolin leaned back in his seat, looking like a weight had  been taken off his shoulders. “Is it, well is it weird that it took me so long to get that?”

Reinhardt shook his head as he finished his salad. “You’re only human, my boy.  Your caring so much about this is a good sign that you would never have tolerated Kuvira’s actions when you did find out .”

“Thanks Reinhardt.” Taking his sandwich in hand, Bolin paused. “When are we supposed to trade off with Korra and the others for the backlot?”

“Another hour,” Reinhardt said, sliding another tray of his five-tray meal over. “So, we’d best eat.”

* * *

Ashe groaned as she slumped back into the chair in her hotel room as the sun set over the Pacific. She'd only gotten back from the studio an hour ago, and even a long shower had only been enough to take some tension off. “Ugh, I’m ready to put a bullet in his head for free. BOB?” Her massive Omnic butler looked over from ironing her clothes. “What’ve you got from the rest of the studio?”

BOB set the iron down where it wouldn't burn anything and went to the TV. Flipping the tip of his right front finger open, he plugged a small USB into the back of the TV and turned it on. Ashe watched as he surveyed the studio for the day, carrying props and parts of the sets around.  She noted the layout of each soundstage, particularly the one where they were setting up to film the sequel to  They Came From Beyond the Moon .  Thankfully BOB had only been playing highlights and important points. Including one that made Ashe stand up from her chair. “Pause!” BOB did so, freezing the image on McCree. “Did he see you?” BOB shook his head. “Good. So, Goldshire hired extra security.”  Slowly , Ashe started to grin. “ I think this job  just got a little more bang for the buck, huh BOB?” The Omnic looked  nervously at the TV. Ashe couldn’t hold back her laugh. “C’mon, what’re you afraid of? Now we know McCree’s here, and we know he’s got help.” Staring at the TV, Ashe’s smile turned devious. “I know  just where we’ll get’m too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Approvals! Disapprovals! Remember that fanfic writers are insecure neurotics who need to know what readers like and dislike!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Tracer was at the comm station, watching the news from several stations in the LA area.  All of at various points mentioned the premier, and especially how anxious everyone was for the premiere .  CBS, ABC, NBC, FOX, and Atlas New Network were all talking about how this could be the first true blockbuster movie for Glitchbot, and a potential career change for DVa if she decided to leave the MEKA program . Tracer didn’t believe it though. DVa was already a celebrity for her time on the pro Starcraft circuit. Giving up that to serve in MEKA was proof enough to Tracer that the girl was fine serving others. If an opportunity like a film role came up, she’d only taken it because she had the ability to. At least, that’s what Tracer hoped was the case.

Something on the ANN feed caught her eye. Bringing it to the central  monitor , she upped the volume and watched.

“ -Ecent audio of Hal-fred Glitchbot is causing a stir on the eve of his latest movie premiere, ANN with this exclusive audio  just released today . ”

The screen cut to a still image of Glitchbot with his voice speaking over it. “ I mean I don’t see why the humans are still so hung up on the Omnic Crisis.  Really , only a few million of them died? There’s still billions of them running around the planet, I don’t see why they’re still complaining about it. ”

Tracer’s jaw dropped. For a second, she stared at the screen. Then she raced for the sound stage. Running inside, she saw everyone waking up and getting ready for the day. “Fareeha, we have a problem.”

Bolin groaned. “I literally just had a good moment yesterday, why? Why?”

“They’ve got audio of Glitchbot talking about the Omnic Crisis, and it isn’t very good.”

Pharah thought for a moment. “I’ll go to Mr. Goldshire and try to get him to talk with Mr. Glitchbot. Everyone else should walk the studio and watch the gates. We need to be on watch today, this could be trouble by the premiere. Reinhardt, make up the teams? Asami, with me.”

Asami followed Pharah as Reinhardt divvied up the responsibilities. “What do you need me to do?”

“You know business from the side of the head office,” Pharah said. “You need to be the one who can talk to him on the matter as an equal.”  It didn’t take long for the pair to move from the empty stage to the Goldshire offices, at least after flagging down one of the security carts . Moving upstairs, they had to wait outside of Goldshire’s office. Someone inside was speaking, then shouting. “Seems he’s already heard the news.”

Asami cringed as the voice got louder, then jumped as the door flew open and a group of people and Omnics in suits hurried out .  Staring at the stampede for a second, she turned back to see Goldshire glaring out the door until he realized Pharah and Asami were there . “Ah, Ms. Amari. C’mon in, I figured you’d be here soon enough.”

“Mr. Goldshire,” Pharah said, walking in. “Press releases are already  being prepared ?”

“And  hopefully out within the hour,” he grumbled, pacing around his desk. He motioned for the two women to take a seat as he moved. “I mean Glitchbot’s always been a prima donna but this? This could sink the entire premiere.”

“You’re putting a lot of focus on this premiere,” Asami said. “If it that valuable?”

Goldshire nodded. “Hero of My Storm is supposed to be Glitchbot’s latest achievement. It isn’t his first true blockbuster it’s mine. If this succeeds, I can start attracting other directors and stars to our productions.”

Asami’s wheels started to spin.  “I was under the impression that Goldshire was a studio that was secure in the success of the productions it makes .” Goldshire paused for a moment. “Is there something that might help us to know sir?”

Goldshire turned away.  “Glitchbot has been with us since the beginning, we were the first studio to rise out of the Omnic Crisis and return to making movies . Having him has kept us on top, but the other studios are catching up again.”

“So you don’t want competition?”

“Hardly,” Goldshire said, holding up a trade paper that read  Variety. “Check the stocks. Disney’s up, so are Unimount and Sony. Competition for the talent means you get the best talent rising to the top.  If I establish Goldshire as the studio where actual talent  is appreciated , that means I can actually make some movies worth watching .”

Asami leaned back into her chair. “So you don’t think Glitchbot has any talent as a filmmaker?”

“Oh he’s got talent alright,” Goldshire said. “He knows how to make a movie people will see.  Goldshire’s on top because his movies are  literally designed, start to finish, to appeal to people’s emotions in the most analytical way possible .”

Asami’s eyebrow slid up. “So why do you want more directors if Glitchbot is such a profit maker for you?”

“Because at some point he’ll start to fall with the public,” Goldshire said. “Some directors manage massive, decades-spanning careers. That’s only if they mix things up, keep their movies fresh.  Glitchbot might be good at knowing how to make movies people want to see, but what about when the public’s ideas on what they want change ? What happens if there’s another revolution in how people see movies again? Studios are competing against the streaming services again. People appreciate the idea of actually going out and seeing a movie in a theater. If we can’t bring them in, we’ll start hemorrhaging capital.” Sighing, Glitchbot looked out over the studio from his window. “We’re one of the larger employers in the entertainment industry in California.  I’ve bet so much on this new movie that if it fails, it’ll mean layoffs and cutbacks that we haven’t seen since Disney slashed their live-action TV budget .”

Asami nodded. “So it’s nothing personal against Glitchbot either?”

Goldshire scoffed. “Please, I only hired him because I recognized he has technical skill.  If it weren’t illegal I’d go inside his head and reprogram him to have at least one line of code that involved the idea of humility .”

Asami figured she’d ask about that later. “So you’ll defend him for now.”

“He’s signed for three more pictures, as soon as he’s finished with  They Came From Beyond the Moon 2 , he’s on his own.” Goldshire sat on the front of his desk. “I put him on these films because it was a stir for the media, to have an Omnic direct movies. His films appeal to people because of how they’re made. One day that'll wear thin, the audience isn’t that stupid.” Sighing, Goldshire jerked a thumb out the window. “I hired you to protect  the studio .”

Asami nodded. “What were you planning to tell the press?”

“Well for now that the audio  is unverified and that it could have been someone replicating Glitchbot’s voice .” Goldshire rose and started pacing the room again. “It was the work of anti-Omnics who want to make him look like an uncaring machine.”

“Is he?”

Goldshire sighed. “He’s an ass, alright? He’s a great big cybernetic ass. He’s also going to make three more movies for me, and I’ll need him alive long enough to do that.”  Rubbing at his forehead, Goldshire hurried behind his desk and pulled out a bottle of pills with red and white packaging . “Going through these like they’re damned candy lately. Is this going to mean an increase?”

“No sir, not yet.” Pharah’s expression was as blank as it was when she walked into the office. “I am concerned  however . Did you confront Glitchbot about this yet?”

“Oh, the good director says he can’t afford to come in right now.” Goldshire rolled his eyes as he dry-swallowed two tablets. “There is someone else coming in who might be able to help though, he was there that day.” The doors opened, and Goldshire grinned. “Well, that’s perfect timing.”

A thin Omnic walked into the room, wearing what looked to Asami like a mix between Air Nomad robes and a suit. There were no indents or marks on the face plate, only four cameras, two on each side. “Jack, I got to the offices as soon as I could.”

“Ms. Amari, this is-”

“Thespion,” Pharah said, standing up with a wide smile and hurrying over to the Omnic. “I loved your performance in  Some Like It Bot .”

Thespion shook Pharah’s outstretched hand. “Oh, thank you. I’ve seen you and several others about the studio, you’re the bodyguards for Hal?”

“They are,” Goldshire said. “We were  just talking about this new fiasco.”

Thespion turned back to Pharah. “I’m so sorry about this. Hal was never one to hold back what’s running through his circuits. Please understand that it was a fluke.”

Pharah nodded, but didn’t smile. “So it did happen.”

Thespion paused. “Well…”

Goldshire groaned. “Oh God, Thespion, what the hell happened?”

“It wasn’t anything purposeful,” Thespion said, holding up his hands. “We were at a meeting with a group of Omnics from Iran, they wanted to meet him and talk to him for a while. They started talking about Russia and Australia and  suddenly he said that.”

Goldshire shook his head. “Did you say anything?”

“Are you crazy? We all have microphones to hear with, I didn’t say anything all night!”

Goldshire nodded. “Good, one less potential crisis to worry about.”

Pharah shook her head. “I’ll get back to protecting Mr. Glitchbot, if that’s alright sir?” Goldshire nodded, grinning at the idea of someone else being able to handle the director. “Very well, thank you for the time.” Leaving the office, Pharah waited until they were outside to speak again. “Honest?”

“Completely,” Asami said. “No jargon, no playing with words. He’s concerned about his studio, and if protecting Glitchbot is the key then that’s how he’ll do it.” Asami thought for a second, then went over to a picture of  Hero of My Storm on a nearby building. “That’s Thespion.” Pharah nodded, but didn’t hide her confusion. “Well people know there’s more than one Omnic right? We need to go back.”

Pharah nodded and  quickly went back to the office.  Before the staff inside the main office building knew what was happening the two women were up and into Goldshire’s office before anyone could stop them . Goldshire and Thespion turned to the door in surprise. “I’m sorry Mr. Goldshire, but we realized something. Mr. Thespion, have you received any threats on your life?” Thespion shook his head. “Has the studio?”

“No,” Goldshire said, his eyes narrowing. “What are you thinking?”

“This isn’t a crank sending out letters about people they’re afraid of,” Pharah said. “They want us to think it is. This isn’t a random act. They wanted you focused on Glitchbot.”

Goldshire’s eyes widened. “You think there’s a target on someone else’s back?”

“That’s the question,” Asami said. “Who?”

* * *

McCree let out a whistle as Pharah and Asami briefed the team on their theory during lunch. “So what’s the plan now?”

“I’m not sure,” Pharah said. “ Just because we know Glitchbot isn’t the actual target doesn’t mean we can leave.  Leaving now would still leave him open to any threats, never mind that there might a real target we could leave defenseless .”

Mako spoke up. “Should we let the LAPD know?”

“I’ll call Det. Fredrick, but our primary  objective should still appear to be keeping Glitchbot safe.” Pharah walked to a whiteboard that they’d gotten for planning the premiere out. “Genji, Lena, Jesse, I want you all on the rooftops with me. Angela, Reinhardt, and Brigitte, stay with Glitchbot until he leaves the studio.”  She made several Xs on the board; three above the theater, three in a triangle around Glitchbot’s limo inside the theater gate . “The important thing will be your team, Korra.”

Korra blinked. “Uh, how?”

Pharah grinned. “Bolin was the only one of you posing for pictures back in Rio. Even then you’ll be able to slip in by dressing as the other security staff. Sunglasses, plainclothes, I’ll talk with Mr. Goldshire to make sure you’re all ready.”

Mako grinned. “You’re remembering that we aren’t exactly quiet if things do go off, right? We’ll make as much noise as the parade for the Yangchen festival.”

“If things do happen, you’re  perfectly placed to handle it.” Pharah tapped at the street in front of the theater. “You three can  easily protect anyone that isn’t able to protect themselves. As this all happens Asami and Zenyatta will coordinate from the Orca.  Monitor Goldshire’s security band, the news, I’ll check about the police allowing us access to their band as well.”

Lena grinned at Asami. “First time I’ve ever heard about an heiress  being shut out of a premiere.”

Asami grinned right back. “If it means less time dealing with Glitchbot, I’m all for it.”

“That’s the other thing, we need to talk with Glitchbot about this.” Pharah took a marker and circled where his limo would wait. “Once he’s arrived at the theater, we’ll have to wait about three hours before the end of the movie. When it’s over, we escort him back to his trailer for the night and wait until morning.  Whatever is going to happen will happen during the premiere, after that they’ll have too much attention and  probably have to draw down their operation .” She smiled at Reinhardt. “Looks like you great to break out your armor old man.” Reinhardt couldn’t hold back his smile. “Bolin? Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Bolin looked up at Reinhardt and nodded. “Yeah,  I think I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Pharah said. “Reinhardt, go over the plan and make what adjustments you need. Korra, let’s go talk to the director.”

Korra cringed. “Do we have to?”

“He is being targeted, like it or not.” Pharah sighed as she threw on her jacket. “I’m sure he’ll understand what we’re doing though.”

* * *

“I don’t understand a thing you’re saying!” Glitchbot threw a briefcase at a new and harried-looking assistant. “You’re telling me I’m not important enough to assassinate?”

Pharah and Korra blinked. Pharah cleared her throat and went back to talking. “You’re…upset that you  probably aren’t the target?”

“Of course I am!” Slamming the door to his limo shut, Glitchbot stormed up to his trailer. “I’m Hal-fred Glitchbot, but you’re telling me that all I am is a red herring for the real victim? I’m far more important than this!”

Korra couldn’t hold back. “You’re  literally in danger of  being killed , and your problem is that someone else is  probably in danger.”

“Oh, no one’s  really in danger.” Glitchbot rolled his eyes. At least, Korra imagined that if he had eyes they’d be rolling. It was hard to tell with Omnics.  “There’s always a lunatic with a grudge, angry that a machine ‘took his job’ and screaming about how much he hates Omnics for the Crisis . My focus is making movies, I don’t care about whatever little matter they like to moan about.”

Korra had to take a second. “Little…You said millions of people dying wasn’t a big deal!”

Glitchbot laughed. “And? Your job is to protect  me . People die every day, but I’m not most people am I?  Just keep me alive until your time is up and let me focus on my work.” Without even acknowledging his assistant, Glitchbot stormed into his trailer.  Looking  nervously between the two, the assistant gave a nervous grin and rushed after, shutting the door behind .

Korra’s teeth were grinding as she turned away. “That guy is  really starting to get on my nerves.”

Pharah nodded. “We  just need to keep him safe during the premier, as well as whoever else might  be targeted . It’s why I need you on the ground near the crowd. If anything happens, you three need to protect everyone there. Civilians, other VIPs, even the police if things get bad enough.”

Korra looked back for a second at the trailer to see the assistant rushing out, wiping at his eyes and trying to keep himself composed .  Korra wouldn’t admit it aloud, but part of her wanted to see Glitchbot have a little appreciation for life put into him .

* * *

Ashe kicked her feet up on the dresser underneath the TV on the wall. “So tell me, did y’all expect Overwatch to be here?”

“ It is not surprising, ” the French voice on the other end answered. “ So long as you  accomplish the task we have paid you for, it will be of no consequence to us. ”

Ashe’s smile grew as BOB answered the door for room service. “Well, this is  just like Christmas coming early. I don’t suppose there’d be a bonus if I managed to off any of’em?”

There was a short pause. “ You may  eliminate any of the others. The brown-haired girl with the blue chest piece is not for you to kill. ”

“Personal issues huh,” Ashe said, smiling as Bob set the tray down next to her and lifted the faux-silver lid. “Fine, so long as you follow through on the second half of the payment we won’t have any problems.”

“ As long as the job  is completed . ”

Grinning as she tossed the phone back over her shoulder onto the bed, Ashe turned to her dinner with relish. “BOB, this job’s gonna be too easy. We get McCree, and we get a few million for ourselves.” BOB nodded, setting himself gently down on the other bed in the room. “Once we pay off what we missed with the arms shipment, we can finally get back to making our money the easy way.” BOB blinked. “Well easier way, that better?” BOB didn’t answer, he just unfolded a napkin and handed it to Ashe. “Oh, thanks BOB.”

* * *

Fredricks went over his plans for the premier one final time, factoring in everything involving his own men, Goldshire’s “needs” and the fact that Overwatch was not only requesting access to their radio but claimed that there may be another target. It was looking like a long night, and to him there was still dozens of things that needed to happen before the premiere in two days.

It almost escaped his notice that a fresh email appeared in his inbox. Almost. Moving to it, he saw that the Colorado Springs department had finally gotten back to him. Taking a break from the layout of the premiere, Fredricks opened the email and read it. Then he read it again. Then he leaned back in his seat and started thinking. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Korra checked herself over in the mirror as the team prepped for the premiere in two hours. She had to admit that wearing the black suit Goldshire’s wardrobe department had loaned? She looked good. She especially liked the mirrored sunglasses she’d gotten. “ Well, they aren’t technology. I can keep these when I go back home right? ”

She saw Asami walk into the area they were using to dress, noticing her girlfriend pause and smirk as she took in the sight of Korra . “You know, I could always hire you on as part of my company security. You’d have to wear that suit to work.”

Korra smirked into the mirror. “And turn the Avatar into a Future Industries position? Not if I want to keep Tenzin from having a heart attack.”

“Well you’d better finish up. Pharah’s team is about to go to the rooftop.” Nodding, Korra  quickly adjusted her tie and went for the main room.  Mako checked the earpiece in his ear as Reinhardt and Pharah finished up a discussion in front of the whiteboard . Turning back, Pharah looked over her team with her helmet under her right arm. “Alright, everyone remembers their positions?” A collective nod. “Remember, our  objective is to keep Glitchbot alive. More  importantly , we need to keep whoever the secondary target may be alive as well.” Pharah grinned. “One of the VIPs is Lucio after all.” Tracer and Brigitte both turned to smile at each other. “Turns out he had a hand in the soundtrack.”

Mako shook his head. “What if he thinks about being a hero again?”

“You can incapacitate him if need be.” Pharah put her helmet on and nodded to the door. “Let’s get in position.” The doors to the sound stage opened, and with a grin Korra put her sunglasses on as she walked out with the others.

[The security outside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn2-b_opVTo) the sound stage watched as the team walked out.  Korra, Mako, and Bolin in three sharp black suits, sunglasses reflecting the slowly-sinking sun . Reinhardt’s armor stomping on the ground and glistening as Pharah looked to the sky in her Raptora.

Asami came through on Korra’s earpiece. “ We’re all set in the Orca, I’ve got the police radio along with Goldshire’s security channel and the news. ”

“Keep us coordinated Asami,” Pharah said. “Make sure that whatever happens we know where everyone is.” She grinned as she turned to Korra and Reinhardt. “Remember, the primary  objective is still to protect Glitchbot.” With that, she blasted into the air as Genji and Tracer started running. McCree shook his head, taking out a fresh cigar and moseying along toward the theater.

Reinhardt peeled off with Brigitte and Mercy at Glitchbot’s waiting limo.  Hefting his hammer, Reinhardt gave a wave and took a position in front of the limo, waiting for the arrival of their  objective . Korra nodded and walked on, out the rear gate of the studio to the already-crowded street.  TV cameras were everywhere, along with dozens of photographers crowded around the red carpet .  At the far end of the street was a massive crowd, kept back by a line of police and barricades with space for the limos to get in .  Goldshire stood at the front of the theater, giving a nod to Korra and the brothers before going back to the men surrounding him .  Scattered around the theater were two dozen other plainclothes security officers, scanning the crowd and keeping themselves on watch . Looking up to the roof, she saw Tracer watching the street and waving  cheerily at Korra. Korra grinned back, then set to the street.

Eventually , limos started pulling up.  Cameras flashed  incessantly , and Korra understood why they’d  been given the glasses in the first place .

Asami’s voice came over. “ Alright, radio check. Korra? ”

Korra raised her right wrist up to her mouth. “We’re in position on the street.”

“ Pharah? ”

“ Rooftop is secure, no sign of any trouble on the other buildings near the theater. ”

“ Reinhardt? ”

“ Waiting for Glitchbot to arrive, area is secure. ”

“ Zenyatta and I are good here. Korra, if you can, tell me how the movie is. ”

Korra couldn’t suppress her grin. “Sorry, you need to pay for a ticket like everyone else.”

Eventually a familiar face stepped out of a limo.  He worse an open suit jacket and his green tank top along with pants that Korra thought were far too tight for any man to wear in her opinion . Holding his arms wide for the cameras Lucio bounced his way past the line of photographers.  He paused for picture after picture, striking poses and flexing before bounding up the stairs in front of the theater to shake hands and get pictures with Goldshire . The studio president smiled, waving at the cameras as Lucio played up his celebrity. “Lucio is with Goldshire.”

“ Got it, ANN is showing it now. ”

Korra heard the crowd start screaming  just as a new limo turned onto the street. Pharah broke over the channel. “ I’ve got a fresh limo coming up. It’s  probably DVa. ”

The limo pulled up, and out stepped the girl Korra had seen before.  This time she was wearing a white jacket with black trim and a white undershirt, and denim shorts that Korra  was surprised to see were short enough to not even hit her upper thighs . Waving and winking at the photographers, she smiled as she stood next to Goldshire.

Lucio had moved away to let DVa have her turn when he stopped as he scanned the crowd on Bolin. Laughing, he bobbed through to the earthbender and laughed. “Hey, Bolin! Man, it’s good to see you again!”

Bolin froze. “Lucio, how’d you recognize me?” Laughing, Lucio flicked Bolin’s hair in front of his forehead. “Okay good point.”

“Man, what’re you guys doing here? I wasn’t expecting to see you for a long time.”

Bolin tried to go back to looking like the rest of the security team, scanning the area around the theater and failing to look intimidating anymore as Lucio grinned next to him . “Overwatch  was brought on to protect Glitchbot.”

Lucio shrugged. “Well, you’re working man. Me? I’m gonna try and score an autograph from DVa.”  Laughing, Lucio hurried back to Goldshire and DVa, the cameras snapping even faster on the trio as Thespion and a human actor talked on the red carpet .

Gunfire. Screams.  Suddenly the premiere was in a panic as the photographers and security both turned toward the front of the street .  The police at the barricades started pushing the crowd out or drawing their own weapons to answer the threat . Goldshire ducked down,  suddenly surrounded by several plainclothes security guards. Bolin noticed that instead of ducking down, DVa went for cover and drew a pistol.

Pharah broke over the radio as she soared skyward and looked out. “ Asami? ”

“ The police are saying it looks like a gang shootout. Goldshire’s security is saying that they’re going to put all the VIPs already at the theater inside and lock it down. ”

Reinhardt cut in. “ Flash! We’re taking fire at the limo,  multiple targets! ”

Airbending herself up, Korra scanned the area around the rooftops and saw it. More  specifically , her. The same sniper from Rio, lining up a shot at the front of the theater where Goldshire was being pushed inside by DVa. Giving herself an extra second in the air, Korra sent a blast of fire at the sniper.  Barely looking up, the purple-skinned woman sprinted from the roof.  Airbending herself back down, Korra watched as Bolin created a shelter for the photographers as Mako guided them inside .  Pharah landed next to her on the street, right in front of the small side street leading to the back gate of Goldshire . “What now?”

Pharah was about to answer when gunfire started to ring out.  She stood in front of Korra, several rounds bouncing off her Raptora armor but still hitting hard enough to get a reaction . “We need to get back to the limo!”

Korra nodded, watching as Genji and Tracer ran from the roof as McCree took potshots at the shooters across the street . “I thought those buildings would be empty!”

“The LAPD, always willing to fail at their jobs no matter what.” Turning, Pharah took in the scene  tactically as the doors to the theater slammed shut. To the left, Galand’s restaurant. To the right, the Babylon Hotel. Up the middle, the rear gate and Glitchbot’s limo behind it.  Instantly , the new plan took shape in her mind. “Bolin, Korra, barrier here!” The two bent a massive wall in the middle of the street. The fire tapered off for a second before picking back up two seconds later. “Tracer, take the restaurant. Genji, clear the hotel. McCree, stay with Korra’s team. I’ll take to the sky and clear your way as best I can. Understood?” Everyone radioed in. “ Roger. ” “Good, then let’s move!”

Pharah shot up into the air again, firing rockets at Galand’s. As the windows blew out from the blasts she reloaded her launcher and fired into the Babylon. The fire tapered off even more, allowing Tracer and Genji to rush the two buildings.

Tracer was a trail of blue light as she raced into the restaurant, pistols up as she jumped through the blasted windows and rolled over the floor . She saw there were four men inside the place, two more frozen on the stairs leading upstairs. They all wore street clothes, t-shirts and baggy pants and surplus bulletproof vests. Grinning, Tracer launched herself at the nearest shooter. She threw a right cross catching him in the door jam. “Sorry, you don’t have a reservation!”  She turned around and sprinted to one of the shooters at the window, shoulder-checking him into another man . Both fell into a table, but Tracer  just kicked both of them across the face as she trained her guns on a man behind the bar. “Think you could use a drink!” The man raised his SMG, but as he fired Tracer blinked and appeared behind the bar. Before he could turn around, Tracer smashed a bottle of wine atop his head.

The two men on the stairs opened up.  Tracer ducked behind the bar and let them riddle it with rounds, then as they reloaded she blinked up and raced to the stairs . Throwing one over the banister, she turned to the other and threw a jab. The man countered by trying to block with his AK. Tracer grinned, rewound a second, then adjusted to grab the AK out of his hands. Left weaponless, the man held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry love, you didn’t tip.” The man  barely had time to whimper before Tracer knocked him out.

In the Babylon Hotel, Genji was running along the walls as gunfire raked behind him. Shurikens flew from his right hand, throwing weapons from hands and drawing blood as he moved. He’d already cleared the lobby, now he was working on the small lounge upstairs. The five men inside couldn’t even touch him as he moved from wall to wall. Leaping off, he rolled across the floor to the one closest to the door outside and slammed the thug into the wall. With another trio of flying blades he disarmed two of them. The last two he rushed, kicking one and knocking the other out with the butt of his sword. More fire came from outside, forcing him to take cover away from the door. “More enemies at the Goldshire security office by the gate.”  Pharah roared overhead, and a second later a concussion rocket blasted the shooters clear of the security room . “Area clear.”

Pharah radioed, “ Korra, Bolin, drop your barrier and move ahead! ”

The two benders did so, and Korra rushed forward.  Pharah landed  just ahead of the gate behind an “SUV”, gunfire pinging off the side of the vehicle as she reloaded her launcher . McCree run up to her and took cover behind the SUV. “What’s the plan?”

“You and Mako go into the security office and clear it. Korra, Bolin, make another barrier  just behind the gate. Tracer, Genji, take the left and see if you can make sure the area behind the office next to the limo is clear. Does everyone understand?”

“ Roger. ”

“Now!”

Shield up in front of the limo as gunfire rained down from the rooftops, Reinhardt smiled as he saw Pharah take to the sky again . Rockets fell on the gunmen, throwing them from the roof to the ground. Some of them tried to turn to fire on her, but their aim was off. The few rounds that did hit bounced  harmlessly away.  Brigitte and Mercy covered the back of the car, Mercy taking cover behind Brigitte’s extended shield .

“ Heads up big guy, ” Tracer chirped over the radio. “ Genji and I are behind you, gonna take out some nasty trespassers. ” A second later, Reinhardt heard the sounds of a fight behind him. He didn’t look back though, his job at that moment was to protect Glitchbot’s car.

Tracer blinked next to him. “Is Glitchbot alright?”

“My shield has held strong Tracer,” Reinhardt said. “How many were there?”

“Seven, but we took care of them.” Tracer smiled as the barrier at the gate collapsed. Korra and Bolin ran up as Pharah landed in front of the car. “So what now?”

“We need to get Glitchbot to his trailer,” Pharah said. “Is he unharmed?”

Reinhardt laughed as he collapsed his shield. “See for yourself.”

Walking up to the rear of the limo, Pharah tapped on the window. “Mr. Glitchbot, are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright,” Glitchbot barked. “The premiere  is cancelled right? Get me back to my trailer, I should get back to work.”

Pharah rolled her eyes and spoke into her radio. “Mako, McCree, are any of the security cameras working on the backlot?”

“ Yeah, but there’s no one we can see. Something’s not right, if they have people inside they have to be in the backlot too. ”

Pharah nodded. “Asami, what are the police doing?”

“ They’re split, trying to protect the VIPs in the theater and handle the shootout. ”

Pharah thought about the layout for a moment. “We’re going to split. Tracer, Genji, got to the corridor on our right and take the rear of the backlot. Reinhardt, stay in front of the limo with your shield up and ready. Brigitte, take the rear. Mercy, McCree, stay next to Reinhardt. Korra, have your team take our rear position and watch out for anyone that might try to ambush us as we pass. Questions?” Silence. “Tell the driver to start moving, move slow and watch for explosives.”

Taking a position several feet to the rear of the limo, Korra kept her arms up and ready. Shield up and glowing, Reinhardt stormed out from the office through to the fake western town. Tracer, and Genji sprinted through the back corridor, disappearing as Reinhardt moved.  Mercy and Brigitte kept their heads on a swivel, trying to pick out any sign of an ambush as they started to move through the fake dust and hollow storefronts .

Glitchbot’s window rolled down. “Ugh, what is taking so long? We’re going so slow this car might as well have wheels on it.”

Korra  just kept herself focused on the immediate, shutting out Glitchbot’s complaining as she kept her arms ready . If any threat appeared, she was ready to send fireballs straight at them. If the set got a little scorched and Glitchbot didn’t like it? Well that was for him to worry about when he was still alive.

Pharah came over the radio. “ Asami, any word from the police? ”

“ Nothing,  just that the gang members have scattered and they’re on their way back. ”

The car came to the center of the backlot. Korra didn’t hear what Pharah was about to say, the explosion drowned it out. Instinctively, Korra and Bolin both made barriers to protect themselves and the car.  Of course, they also wound up destroying the pipes and wiring underneath the backlot, forcing Korra to freeze the water around them  just to keep from getting electrocuted .

“That’s a neat trick,” a female voice called out from above. “See you got yourself a new gang McCree. What, weren’t we good enough for you after Overwatch fell?”

McCree groaned. “I’ll handle this. Ashe? How long did it take you got get offa that cart?”

“Long enough to make me good and angry McCree,” the woman said. “But I’m feeling generous today, so  just hand over the director and we’ll call it even. You took one of my scores, I’ll take one of yours.”

Korra kept scanning above the earthen barrier as McCree answered. “Not sure I’m liking that kind of deal Ashe. Especially since you don’t have the numbers to take us on.”

Boling groaned next to Korra. “He had to say it.”

Ashe laughed. “That’s where you’re wrong, Jesse. See that score of ours you interrupted, I didn’t think I needed the whole gang in on it. This one, knowing you’d be around? I called in all your old friends.”

Korra noticed it on the rooftops. Movement, faces, weapons. They  were surrounded in the center of the backlot. “Pharah, they’re everywhere, they’ve got the high ground. Tracer? What about you?”

“ We’re still back behind the lot, ” Tracer said. “ We can see some of them, they’re all focused on the center of the set. ”

“What about the one with purple skin, can you see her?”

Ashe called out again. “Getting’ real impatient McCree.”

Tracer came on. “ She’s here? Where’d you see her? ”

“She was on the building across from the theater, was she waiting for Glitchbot.”

Pharah cut in. “ No, the real target is in the theater! Lena, Genji, you need to get back there! ”

McCree kept talking. “You know I won’t  just give you Glitchbot Ashe. Tell you what though, I’ll trade you. They get BOB, you get Glitchbot. How’s that?”

Ashe laughed from above. “No doin’ McCree.”

“ She’s about to start shooting, ” McCree radioed. “ Korra, Bolin, any ideas? ”

“I’ve got something,” Korra said. “Bolin, get ready to bust it all out.”

Back at the gate, Tracer and Genji were racing to the theater. Looking toward the front of the building, Tracer saw the press had started to scatter about again. They were taking pictures of everything as the police started to move in again. “Genji, take the top of the hotel. I’ll take the restaurant.”  Splitting, Tracer raced to the rooftop as she ignored the police inside arresting the gunmen she’d knocked out .

Bursting onto the roof with her pistols up Tracer scanned the area. There was no sign of Widowmaker,  just the sound of the confusion on the street below. Moving to the ledge, she didn’t see any sign of the assassin getting ready to fire out of any windows. “She’s not here Genji, can you see her?” Silence. “Genji?”

She turned for the stairs to see a rifle barrel pointed at the bridge of her nose. “Bonjour, chienne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're about to get into the mix. Remember folks, I appreciate any feedback you can give me, so feel free to comment and tell me what you like, what you think could be better, or just what you're thinking!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

“Well McCree? What’re you gonna do?”

Korra tensed up. Those windows in the building fronts had a weapon on her, ready to fire. She was fast, but she knew that a bullet was faster. “Asami, any problems at the Orca?”

“ Nothing. ”

“Pharah, we’re set.”

“ McCree, when you’re ready. ”

“I’ll tell you what Ashe, we’ll get rid of the barrier and you can take your shot at Glitchbot. You take him, you take him. How’s that? One, two, three!”

Korra and Bolin pushed their fists out, ripping the barriers around them apart and sending them flying into the buildings on the set .  Mako used the chance to set several of the buildings afire, and the backlot filled with shouting and gunfire . The bang of revolvers, the boom of shotguns. There was a rifle cracking over it all, rounds bouncing off any hard surface.  Reinhardt’s shield rippled with impacts from the rounds, but his laugh echoed over the radio and the area around the car . McCree and Mercy sheltered behind it, firing at the windows not torched by Mako. Pharah was up in the air, firing rockets down on the roofs and scattering even more thugs.

“What the hell are you people doing,” Glitchbot shouted from a rolled-down window. “I need this set for the reshoot!” Korra answered by slamming a chunk of concrete into the window, then went back to torching the set.

Pharah came over. “ I have a dozen on the rooftop, including a woman with white hair firing at me as the others run. ”

McCree fired off two more shots. “ That’s the one you want to take out. ”

Pharah nodded. Twisting around in the air, she put her launcher on the woman and fired.  The woman started to run before the rocket hit, but as she went flying through the air a massive Omnic with a tiny bowler hat caught her while anyone else hit by the blast went flying .

On the ground, Bolin was busy collapsing the fake buildings, the men inside shouting as they  were buried in burning lumber . Whenever an Omnic appeared, they were either raked with fire from Brigitte’s P90 or Mako’s lightning. The rest of the gang  were plugged by McCree or wounded by Mercy’s blaster.

“ They’re starting to scatter Asami, tell Goldshire’s people to be ready at all exits. Reinhardt, get the car moving. ”  Waving for the driver to move forward, Reinhardt led the car on again as Pharah kept firing rockets at the ruins of the backlot .

“ Goldshire’s people are looking out now, they alerted the LAPD. ”

Mako rolled his eyes. “Right, because they’ve been great so far.”

There was a sound of the rubble shifting, and a massive Omnic slammed into the side of the limo and shattered the right front repulsor .  The car dipped hard into the backlot in front of the front for the Pioneer Hotel, but before Reinhardt could react the Omnic charged into him . It caught Korra off-guard when she heard him still laughing as both careened into the hotel front.

A red object landed next to the car, a fuse burning down on it. On instinct Korra used her earthbending to send it flying high into the air. Before she realized it, three things happened. One, a gunshot. Two, the object exploded. Three, Pharah got caught in the blast wave and  barely righted herself. She landed hard on the ground, bracing her landing with her left arm as her right tried to keep her launcher up.

“There goes your air support McCree,” the woman shouted. Korra couldn’t see anyone, and it was starting to get frustrating. “Now, give me the damn robot!”

“Not happening lady,” Korra shouted. “Back off before we get angry!”

“You wanna listen to her Ashe,” McCree shouted. “She’s not kidding about what she can do.”

“No more chances then McCree.”

The front of the hotel exploded outward, Reinhardt and the massive Omnic swinging at each other in brutal body blows . Reinhardt roared with laughter, parrying with his hammer and pushing the Omnic away. The Omnic tilted his hat  slightly , then raised his left fist. Gun barrels popped out of his wrist and started firing.  Reinhardt brought his shield up, taking the shots as Brigitte started shooting at the mountain of metal .

McCreet turned toward what  was left of the bank front and started shooting. Korra followed his shots and saw a black hat running  just behind the rubble. Gritting her teeth she sent a blast of air at the bank and cut off the path. The area was clear, and the black hat stopped short of the open ground. Korra though she’d gotten one over on the criminal when she saw a woman jump across the open ground firing a gun. Bolin managed to get a wall of earth in front of Korra, but Korra still gasped as she felt a sharp pain cut through her leg. Looking down, she saw her right leg starting to darken with blood. “I’m hit!”

Mercy ran over as McCree chased after Ashe. Tearing Korra’s trouser leg open, she looked up at Bolin. “I have her, help McCree!”

Bolin looked to Mako, who was busy keeping watch over the wounded thugs half-buried under the buildings . “I’ve got them, go!”

Bolin took off,  barely staying behind McCree as he followed Ashe into the studio. Gunfire rang out ahead of him, and as he ran he saw fresh holes in the walls and pavement.  He ran past the occasional confused guard or idle crew coming off a day of shooting, but there was no one for a good three sound stages until he caught up with McCree outside a sound stage that had a poster for  They Came From Beyond the Moon 2 . “Ashe, come outta there now!”

“Don’t think so McCree,” Ashe shouted. “I’ve got two barrels under this PA’s chin, and if I see one stupid whisker on that goatee of yours? Goldshire’s gonna have to put out a job offer.” 

Bolin knelt by McCree. “She won’t do it, will she?” 

“Not a chance,” McCree said. He grabbed a fresh cigar out of his pancho and lit up. “Problem is, whole situation is twitchy. Good as I am with a gun, I don’t want to risk hitting whoever her hostage is.” 

Bolin nodded, listening as the hostage whimpered from inside. There was no way to get Ashe out without risking the hostage. Not armed anyway. “ And she did say that it was seeing McCree that would set her off… ” Bolin blinked. Taking a breath and straightening out his suit, he walked into the door. “I’m going in, give me five minutes.”  Before McCree could recognize what was happening, Bolin was already putting his hands in front of the open door . “Hi! I’m not carrying a gun!” Bolin saw Ashe’s face, and the face of the terrified PA. They looked at each other for a second, like they were both making sure that Bolin was  really doing what he was doing. 

Ashe pushed the barrels of her weapon hard against the woman’s chin. “That’s close enough mister. What’re you doing?” 

Bolin looked around for a second, like he didn’t understand the question. “Uh, well, I’m trying to get you to not hurt that person.” He paused. “Are you hurt?” 

“She ain’t yet,” Ashe growled. “You sticking around might get her hurt.” 

Bolin’s face twitched. “Woah, hold it, not what anyone wants! C’mon, what about taking me hostage?” 

Ashe’s jaw worked for a second trying to figure out what Bolin was saying. “Taking you…What?”

McCree shouted out, “Bo what’re you thinking!”

“I’m  just saying,” Bolin said, standing in front of the door out of the soundstage.  “A member of Overwatch is way more valuable compared to someone working for Goldshire right ?”

Ashe’s eyes narrowed. “Turn around, hands behind your head.” Bolin nodded, doing so and waiting.  It was only a few seconds until he felt Ashe’s arm wrap around his neck and press the barrels of her coach gun under his chin as the PA sprinted for the door .

McCree groaned. “Dangit Bo, now what are we supposed to do?”

“You can get BOB over here McCree, now!” Ashe pressed the barrels a little harder against Bolin’s chin. “Don’t keep testing me now.”

As McCree went quiet, Bolin waited a few seconds. “So, how much are they paying you to kill Glitchbot?”

Ashe chuckled. “What makes you think that I’m getting paid?”

“Well if you hated Omnics like those letters made it seem, why would you work with one?” Bolin shifted his left foot back and forth  slightly . “The Triple Threats did it all the time if someone was paying them, threw off the trail.”

Ashe smiled. “Pretty clever kid. Never heard of the Triple Threats though.”

“Triads, my brother and I used to work for them when we were younger.” Bolin shrugged. “We needed money.”

“Yeah, McCree was the same way.” Bolin noticed Ashe starting to fidget a little. “McCree, what’s taking you so long?”

“Not exactly the easiest thing you’re asking me to do Ashe!”

Ashe shook her head. “You know I know you’re trying to play me, right?”

Bolin nodded. “You organized all this, I figured you aren’t dumb.” He kept shifting his feet, feeling the heat start to build up behind him. He started to feel the sweat running down Ashe’s arms. “It’s why you won’t kill me either, if you do they’ll have even more reasons to come after you.”

Ashe gulped down what spit she had. “Guess I’ll  just have to cross that bridge when I get to it. Jeez, don’t they have air conditioning in here?” Bolin did his best to hold back a grin.  Just a few more seconds. That was when Ashe looked down and let out a yelp. That was the opening. As the barrels of the coach gun moved Bolin took the chance and grabbed Ashe’s right wrist. Forcing the weapon away he reached back and grabbed her vest. She only had time to yell out before she flipped over and slammed into the ground on her back. Bolin rolled her onto her front and bent her arm behind her back. Putting a knee into her spine, he saw her staring at the small pool of lava on the floor. “What in the world is that?!”

Bolin grinned. “Didn’t see that coming? That’s right, you didn’t. Guess you  really are that dumb. McCree, I’ve got her!”

McCree poked his head in and grinned. “Well I’ll be a pickled possum, good job Bo.”

Bolin shrugged. “It was nothing. What about the big Omnic though?”

Perfectly timed, BOB came flying through the wall behind them. His body landed hard, his head detaching and rolling over next to Ashe. Korra stood in the hole next to Reinhardt, looking more than a little smug. “Nice swing big guy.”

“You set me up  perfectly ,” Reinhardt said, giving her a fist bump. “Bolin, I see you have taken our other foe prisoner.”

McCree grinned. “He hit’er with a hotfoot.”

* * *

Tracer thought about recalling to a few seconds before Widowmaker could get the jump on her, but didn’t. Better to try and keep the assassin occupied. “So, venom mine in the other building?”

“Something like that,” Widowmaker stood a few feet away; far enough to react, close enough that Tracer couldn’t . Yet. “You must think you’re rather clever.”

Tracer shrugged. “I admit, I have my moments.”

“No more,” Widowmaker said, putting her rifle to her shoulder. “This game ends now.”

Tracer grinned and activated her accelerator. Turning into a flash of blue light she broke right and appeared ten feet away with her pistols up. “Give it up, I know we’ve already stopped the assassination on Glitchbot.” Widowmaker answered by firing at Tracer.

Tracer sprinted for the door to the roof. She didn’t want to risk running out of power on an open rooftop when Widowmaker had her rifle.  Thankfully , she was drawing more attention from the street. Police were calling out, and if Widowmaker wanted to make her kill it would have to be now or never. Poking her head out and scanning the skies for a second, she didn’t see any  aircraft coming for her position. Nowhere to run.

Jumping out again, she saw Widowmaker leveling her rifle at the front of the theater. Grinning, Tracer blinked over and tackled Widowmaker. The two landed hard, Widowmaker’s head once more hanging over the side of the building as Tracer pined her down. “Not this time!”

A barrel pressed into the back of her head. “You’re right about that,  Azul. ”

Tracer turned her head slow, seeing a small Latinx woman with a PDW and a smirk standing over her. Windowmaker sneered. “What are you doing here?”

“Figured you might want some help in case things got rough,” the woman said. “Don’t worry, the cyborg ninja won’t be a problem thanks to me.”

Tracer tried to glare back at the new threat. “What’d you do to Genji?”

The woman laughed. “Half his body is robotic. It wasn’t hard to hack into. Or didn’t you notice that you haven’t heard anything on your comms?” Tracer gritted her teeth.

Widowmaker tossed a flashing device toward the door to the roof. “The police are already on the way up, if you don’t wish to get caught you should leave now.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice  Araña ,” the woman said. “ Just make sure you can escape yourself.” Grinning at Tracer, the woman vanished in a flash of light as a trio of police charged up onto the roof.  Before they could train their weapons on Widowmaker, the device exploded in a purple mist that sent the cops into a coughing fit . As they collapsed, Widowmaker ran to the side of the building and set her hook on the edge before leaping over.

Tracer sprinted over, hearing people scream out at the sight of a sniper taking aim at the theater. Grabbing onto the line, Tracer slid down keeping one pistol trained on Widowmaker.  She tried to see where the possible target was, but between the VIPs running around and the police and security trying to push them under cover it was impossible to tell . Widowmaker sneered. “Zut cette femme volante!”

“You’re not winning,” Tracer said. “Drop the rifle and surrender!”

Widowmaker smiled, and as Tracer realized what was about to happen she felt the cable slack as the claw disengaged from the roof .  Activating her accelerator, Tracer managed to make a rolling landing on the ground in time to see Widowmaker hook onto the side of the building in time to make a three-point landing on the ground .  Instantly every cop and security guard around them put their guns on her. A voice called over a bullhorn, “ You’re surrounded! Throw your weapon away and place your hands above your head! ”

Widowmaker didn’t move, and that was when Tracer heard it. A massive turbine engine whining as it came in low.  A sharp-angled flying wing, two stabilizers sticking up at eac end and two glowing-red repulsors on the underside .  A massive four-barreled chain gun hung under the dropship, but the most dangerous thing was the robed figure standing in an open bay underneath with two shotguns crossed over his chest and a white skull mask over his face . He was about to jump down when he took three blaster shots to the chest. Turning, Tracer saw DVa firing at the man from behind the cover of the theater. “What’re you all waiting for, start shooting!”

Tracer grinned and set to it. As the police and security started to fire on the dropship she went after Windowmaker. The sniper tried to set her sights on the theater, only to flinch away as Tracer went for her. Sneering, Widowmaker spun about and did something Tracer didn’t expect: She charged. As the booming shotguns went up against the police, Widowmaker sent the butt of her rifle at Tracer. The adventurer rolled past Widowmaker and blocked the next hit with her bracers. “Looks like you’re caught in your own web!” Widowmaker sneered even harder and went to kick Tracer’s legs out. Laughing, Tracer jumped and pushed back. Widowmaker rolled away, shooting her cable at the back of the dropship. Pulling herself inside, Tracer smiled as she watched the two terrorists  fly away.

Then a police cruiser exploded behind her, and forced her to refocus on helping to clean up the mess.

* * *

An hour later, Ashe was struggling to break free of the two SWAT officers hauling her toward an open paddy wagon with several Deadlock bikers and BOB’s head already in the back . “I’m gonna get you McCree, and when I do you’re gonna regret pulling this one on me! You hear me? I’m gonna pay you back McCree-” The doors cut her off as they slammed shut.

McCree smiled watching the wagon roll off. “Well, that should keep her from causing any trouble for a while.”

Mako cringed at the sight of the dozens of police and firefighters trying to pick through the crime scene . “Sure, and we get to handle the rest of this. Think Goldshire’s angry?”

“Hardly.” Mako spun around to see Goldshire grinning at him.  “An attempted terrorist attack at the premiere of our latest movie thwarted by Overwatch ? You can’t buy advertising this good. I know, I’ve tried.”

Pharah came over with her helmet in hand. “So you’re not angry at the wreckage?”

Goldshire sighed. “ Normally I would be, but you held up your end of the contract. You kept Glitchbot alive, and hell you even figured that the real target was someone at the theater. Compared to a wrecked soundstage and some torn up pavement? I’ll take the trade.” He held out a hand to Pharah. “From me and my studio, thank you.” Pharah smiled as she shook.

The moment  was shattered as Glitchbot stormed past the police and pushed by Reinhardt as the man helped move a piece of debris . “Jack! What is this, some kind of joke!  Those Overwatch fools not only destroyed my backlot for  Six Gun Killer , they interrupted the first scenes for  They Came From Beyond the Moon 2 !”

Goldshire grinned at Pharah before turning on Glitchbot. “Hal,  I think we need to talk. For a start, a sequel to  They Came From Beyond the Moon ? That movie was good but not worth a sequel. Second, those reshoots are only because of what you said was wrong, I saw the same dailies, and you know what? The only thing out of place were the shadows, which we can fix in post.”

Glitchbot poked a finger at Goldshire. “Are you calling my work into question?”

“No,  just your talent.” Goldshire grinned as he watched Glitchbot try to come back from that.  By now the press were noticing the confrontation even from their place behind the police barricade and were starting to snap pictures . Milking the moment, he turned to see DVa talking to a detective. “Ms. Song? Can I have a moment?”

Finishing with the detective, DVa came over with a grin. “Yeah Mr. Goldshire?”

“I’ve been thinking that our next feature should actually be a story about some real action,” Goldshire said . “How often does MEKA see combat?”

DVa grinned. “So often that I almost make as much money with the hazard pay as I did on the pro circuit.”

“Perfect,” Goldshire said.  “Hal, your contract with me was for six pictures, but that also has a stipulation that the studio’s leadership can at any point decide to cut the number as well as the direction of the movies in question .” He leaned forward with a grin that would send a great white swimming away in fear. “How’s a documentary sound?”

If there was a bottom, it  just gave out under Glitchbot.  The Omnic seemed to freeze in place for a moment, staring at Goldshire in what Mako figured was gape-jawed shock . Then he seemed to straighten up and nodded. “Very well, if it’s a documentary you want then a documentary you  shall get.” Spinning about, Glitchbot strode  proudly through the police back to his trailer.

Mako blinked. “Well, that…worked?”

“Eh, he’s not that hard to play,” DVa said. “If you can’t work a contract you  just flatter his skills until he thinks your ideas are his.”

Goldshire laughed. “You ever think about getting a job with the Korean studios?”

DVa shrugged. “My agent said Hollywood is better international exposure.”

In front of the Babylon Hotel, Genji was making sure his body was still his own under the watchful eye of Mercy. “Do you remember when she attacked you Genji?”

“I do not,” Genji said, testing his shurikens. “All I can remember is racing up the stairs to the roof only to fall when I reached the last flight.”

Mercy nodded as he withdrew his shurikens. “I’ll need to perform several tests when we return to the Watchpoint. For now go back to the Orca and rest.” Giving a nod, Genji set off. Mercy  was left to look over the street as Pharah came over. “He should be fine, but I want to try and flush whatever that virus was out of his electronic components.”

“Understood,” Pharah said. “So what do you think?”

“Well, I can only think of three potential targets that were there today,” Mercy said, glancing at DVa, Lucio, and Goldshire .  “There’s only one organization that would have the resources to pay a group of criminals to try and use a major public assassination as a distraction to kill another .”

“Agreed,” Pharah said, seeing Lt. Fredricks moving toward her. “Start moving everyone to the Orca, I’ll take care of this.”

Fredricks shook his head as he kicked some rubble out of the way. “Big mess.”

“Could’ve been bigger.”

Fredricks nodded. “Well, only casualties were from the Deadlocks. Your people did pretty well all things considered.”

Pharah looked up. “All things considered?”

Fredricks nodded. “I got an email from Colorado Springs.  They said that there was no record of anyone with the name Mako every working in their department as a detective .”

Pharah nodded. “Of course. Well, let me  just stop this little blackmail attempt right here.”

Fredricks glared at Pharah. “What are you-”

“If you were  really concerned about Mako not having the record he said he did, you would have confronted me about it the moment you received that email . Instead you sat on it and only confronted me with it after the attempt on Glitchbot’s life? More  importantly , how were your people drawn away from the premiere by the gang shootout? They should have made sure the premiere was secure.” Fredrick’s eyes kept narrowing as Pharah kept pressing. “The very funny thing was that the buildings near the premiere weren’t cleared, were they?  Even a rookie should have known to send some men through despite the assurances of the building owners .”

Fredricks took a long drag of a fresh cigarette. Then he nodded. “Alright, we’ll accept that balls  were dropped on both sides. That fair?”

Pharah nodded, holding out a hand. “ Perfectly .”  Shaking, she watched as Fredricks walked off then turned back to where Merct was directing the teams . There were more important things to worry about than a half-assed attempt by the LAPD to cover it’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this one took a little longer than usual, work has to take precedence and, well, these past weeks it's taken precedence. Anyway, remember that I always value input from you guys! What you like, what you think could be better, and any suggestions for the future. Keep reading and enjoying!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Bolin took a breath, watching as the temple-turned-prison came into view. It had been three days since he’d come back, and after talking with Reinhardt he knew what had to happen. Several White Lotus guards were already out front, waiting for one of their charges to break free. Mako put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this Bolin.”

“I know,” he said. “I need to.”

Mako nodded, parking the small off-roader outside the stairs to the massive doors. “I’ll be waiting right here for you bro.” Bolin nodded, hugging his brother and stepping up to the guards.

The interior of the prison was about what he expected, cavernous and intimidating. Glowing green crystals lit the paths and corridors. Part of Bolin wondered if he could use some to prank Parker and MV-5, but he shook the thought away. Knowing how that team acted, he’d be lucky if he only got a right cross to the jaw.

The guards opened one of the chambers to reveal a broken figure kneeling on the ground, arms bound in massive platinum chains . Once pristine black hair lay around the shoulders filthy and oily. A proud and fitted military uniform was now a simple wool top and trousers. As Bolin walked in, the former power of the Earth Empire  numbly looked up. The Great Uniter Kuvira nodded. “Bolin. What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you about something Kuvira,” Bolin said. “Something I need to make sure about.”

Kuvira lowered her gaze back to the floor. “If it’s about what I did to Opal’s family-”

“It isn’t,” Bolin said. “It’s about the camps.”

Kuvira nodded. “It was a mistake, I know that now. I should never had given such an order.”

Bolin’s gaze hardened. “Then why do it in the first place?”

“To build the Earth Empire, I needed to have unity.  The old Earth Kingdom already had such vast diverse cultures in it that having any more would have threatened our stability . Those facilities were going to be temporary.  Once I had managed to clear any trace of the Fire Nation and Water Tribes from within the Empire the camps would have closed down .”

Bolin’s grip on the folder in his hands tightened. “What about if there were others? What if people hid friends or relatives? What if I decided I didn’t want my brother thrown in one of the camps?”

“Your brother was a child of an Earth Kingdom family,” Kuvira said. Bolin noticed she was turning her head away.

“My father wasn’t.”

Kuvira looked back at Bolin. “Why are you here, to remind me of the mistakes I’ve made? The trial will make it all pretty obvious to everyone.”

“Not remind, to clarify.” Bolin took the folder from behind his back.  “Did you know that those people that helped us defeat you, they faced a person who also had your ideas for their own country ?”

“I do,” Kuvira said.  “My lawyer has already told me that the Republic is using this evidence to build an even stronger case than they already have .”

“Did they mention that leader built camps too?” Bolin opened the folder. “People who weren’t his ideal citizens, who didn’t match with what he wanted his nation to be.” He paused on a picture and turned it to Kuvira. “This is what he did in his camps.” Kuvira’s eyes didn’t widen. They ripped open.

The first was of an emaciated body,  barely clothed laying dead inside a wire fence. Kuvira realized after a moment, like Bolin had, that the body  was burned . A man with dark hair sat on a fallen stool, like he couldn’t even bear to acknowledge the body even existed. The next was of a group of men in a bunkhouse, staring at the camera in surprise, or confusion. Their bodies were so thin Kuvira could see the skeletal frame inside each one.  Bolin knew that Kuvira was remembering the stories she’d heard growing up of the dead that couldn’t rest and grew thin and hungry . The final picture was of a child laying on a bed. The body was so emaciated it was obvious Kuvira was trying to figure out if it was a boy or girl. The child was staring at the camera, like they knew they were going to die anyway and wondered why the need for a picture.  


“Those are from camps like yours Kuvira,” Bolin said. His voice was almost a whisper as he closed the folder. “They didn’t start out as camps where people went to die.  It happened over time, like the people that did this realized it was where their plans were going to go when they decided to cleanse their empire ."

Kuvira shook her head. “No, no that was never going to happen!”

“Wasn’t it?” Bolin glared hard at Kuvira. The once-proud Great Uniter shuddered. The happy and optimistic Bolin wasn’t at the door. This was a different Bolin than she'd known.  “What did you think was going to happen when you told people that the ones in the camps weren’t allowed in the Earth Empire ? That they weren’t allowed to be in your world? Did you think you could send everyone who wasn’t who you wanted away?”

Kuvira shuddered again. “No, no I never would have allowed it! Bolin, you were a part of my plans, you know what I was trying to do!”

“I know that all you wanted was to make the Earth Empire a power. That you were willing to step over any line to do it.” He pulled out the picture of the emaciated child. “If a few people had to  be hurt , wasn’t that a price worth paying?”

Kuvira shook her head. “No, no I was trying to make the Earth Empire strong! I can’t speak for other worlds, but this was never what I intended!”

Bolin stared at Kuvira for a second. “So if any of the prisoners had  been killed , you would have had the people running them answer for it?”

“Of course!” Kuvira glared at Bolin. No, not at him. He realized she was glaring at the folder. “They were prisoners, but I didn’t sentence any of them to death!”

Bolin said nothing. He  just stood there, watching as Kuvira let her impotent rage course through her for a moment. “Fine.  I believe you.”

Kuvira seemed to slack a little, her tensed body deflating a little. “Thank you Bolin.”

Turning his back on Kuvira, Bolin stormed for the door. “It doesn’t mean I won’t make sure you stay here.”

Back in the light of day, Bolin nodded to the White Lotus guards and went for the car. Taking a seat next to Mako, he didn’t do anything at first. Then he turned to Mako. “I’m not like her.”

Mako smiled and pulled his brother in. “You never were.” He didn’t need to say anything more as Bolin finally let out everything he’d been holding in.

* * *

The conference room was silence. It was one man at the table, the rest of the council were present as holovids projected from the table. “Another fine display, wouldn’t you all agree?”

“ Hardly, ” Maximilien said. “ Overwatch has become even stronger. Whatever technologies they’re using, we have no means of replicating it. ”

“ I’m afraid I have to agree, ” Sanjay said. “ Ms. Song is also still alive. Your favorite assassin has failed again. ”

“After dozens of successful operations?” Doomfist chuckled and shook his head. “She is still useful. You all see now why this new Overwatch is  precisely what we can use to advance our cause.”

“ So far Oasis has been abuzz with questions about what has  been seen , ” Moira said. “ No  apparent technology, no sign of biological engineering, they’re at a loss. ”

“Meaning they will try all the harder to replicate it with what they have?” Moira’s grin was his answer. “Perfect. Then we must plan a major operation. A major strike that will force Overwatch to react. Where is McManaway currently posted?”

“ Madrid, ” Reaper said.  “ His strike team  was tasked with making sure that INTERPOL couldn’t interfere with our operations to reignite a separatist crisis with the Basque . ”

“Then we’ll mobilize him immediately,” Doomfist said. “How soon can they  relocate to Greece?”

“ Fourteen hours. ”

“Excellent,” Doomfist said. “Tell McManaway that he will receive orders on arrival. Maximilien, arrange for them to receive a total budget of twenty-four million Euros. Any questions?” Silence. “Very well, we’re finished.” The holovids disappeared, except for Reaper. “Yes Gabriel?”

Reaper’s image flicked out and reappeared before Doomfists’s place at the head of the table. “ You’ve underutilizing Widowmaker. Why? ”

“Purposeful underutilizing,” Doomfist said. “When I do want her  properly deployed, Overwatch will not be able to react.”

“ Put her to actual use soon then. She’s no good to us if she’s not feared. ”

“I have a target now, if you’re interested.”

“ Who? ”

Doomfist tapped at the small control beside the projector on the table. “A potential problem. See that it’s handled before a new variable  is added before we want it.”

Reaper stared at the target for a moment, then nodded. “ Consider it done. ” As the holovid disappeared, Doomfist reclined in his chair. “A reborn enemy for a new era,” he said. “Let us be reborn as well.”

* * *

Winston smiled as he greeted the semi-trailers at the gate of the watchpoint. Thanks to Goldshire’s money, he had the ability to at least feed the reborn Overwatch for another month. He thought he’d heard one of the returning agents cheering at the fact when he’d announced it.  Thankfully Goldshire was as good as he’d promised, sending his money with extra as he’d said.

Pharah came up on the side of the road on her bike, shaking her hair out as she pulled off her helmet. “Winston! Parts or food?”

“Food, the parts should be here by the end of next week.”  Trundling over, Winston gave Pharah a quick hug as the trailers rolled into the watchpoint . “You did a great job in Hollywood. All the networks and feeds have been going on and on about how you handled yourselves.”

“All in a day’s work for Overwatch,” Pharah said, grinning as she walked her bike through the gate. “Anything come in today?”

“Yes, smaller offers but enough to keep our skills sharp.” Winston sighed as he walked with Pharah. “A shame that this is what we have to do to survive.”

Pharah grinned. “You don’t like mercenaries Winston?”

Winston blinked, then smiled up at Pharah. “Fair enough. Some mail came for you by the way, did you change your address?”

“If I’ll be a part of Overwatch, I figured I should.” Setting her bike under a small shelter for personal vehicles. “What is it, a package?”

“No, an actual letter.” Winston nodded at Pharah’s reaction. “I know, it surprised me too. I put it in your room.”

Pharah shrugged as she went for the watchpoint quarters. “Guess we see if I have a secret admirer. Thanks Winston.”  Smiling as she went through the Watchpoint and waving to anyone she saw, she took her leather jacket off and tossed it onto her bed as she strode into her room .  Taking a swift look at the classic rock posters scattered over the walls, she noticed the single letter sitting on the desk across from her bed . Whistling a little as she picked the letter up, she thought about what she’d need to do over the week. The lack of a return address was a little confusing, but didn’t set off any alarm bells. Tearing the back open, she pulled the letter open and stopped whistling as she read the first word.

Habībti.

Staring at the letter, unable to read it, Pharah half-collapsed into the chair at the desk. Only one person in the entire world would call her that. Someone that had been dead for years.

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the latest A is A folks! As always, if you have a comment, suggestion, or critique, feel free to mention it. It's still pressing on, so if there's a story you might want to see, let me know and I'll look into it.
> 
> We're still pressing on, stay tuned!


End file.
